Sweet revenge
by Marjorie
Summary: Jareth wants revenge...and Sarah is going to pay for the suffering she caused when pronouncing those cruel words: “You have no power over me”. READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE! Sequel coming soon!
1. Prologue

Sweet revenge

Prologue

His kingdom was completely destroyed into cinders. Jareth, peering through a window of his freshly rebuilt castle, was asking himself how he managed to survive such a terrible ordeal. The reconstruction of the castle itself took almost 2 years of hard work and dedication. It was like hell for the goblins since Jareth accused them of his lost, of his misery. They did help the girl after all... He was wondering why it happened to him. After all, he did what was asked of him. He took the baby because SHE wanted it; she even pleaded him to take the child!

The terrible destruction of his kingdom was not the only thing he lost when she said the words. He lost his dignity and...love. Something he wanted her to acknowledge. He wanted his dignity back. As for love, a king offers his heart only one time. She was going to pay for the suffering she caused when pronouncing those cruel words.

"You have no power over me"


	2. Nightmares

Sweet revenge

Chapter one: Nightmares

Her adventure in the labyrinth... it's been almost two years but she still can't move on. She's constantly thinking about her friends but also about Jareth. It's been a while since she saw Ludo, Didymus and Hoogle. For some reasons they didn't answer her calls when she wanted to see them. So she stopped calling them. Sarah fears that Jareth severely punished them and made sure that they would not be able to appear in her room upon request. She is sure that he's doing this to make her worry about her friends and make her think about him at the same time, even if it's not good and positive thoughts. As long as she was thinking about him, it was fine.

She often feels alone. She has no friends or no social life whatsoever because she has to baby-sit her baby brother every single weekend. Her stepmother's always after her, following her every move, to make sure that she will have her daily complaining-about-Sarah dose.

Many times Sarah wanted to call the goblins to take her brother away again. He's a spoiled brat who has everything he wants as soon as he starts to cry. Sarah was trying to ignore the fact that she would pronounce the words to calm the urge to see Jareth again. Every time that thought would emerge, she would try to convince herself to refute it. "Falling in love with my arch enemy? No way!"

The only thing that was quite annoying was that Sarah might have control over her mind during the day, but not during the night, in her dreams. Jareth is excellent in playing with other people's dream with his magic, especially with mortals. Sarah has dreams about him every night and they are far from being pleasant. She would wake up in the middle of the night with cold shivers running down her spine from these nightmares. In her dreams, she would see the labyrinth and the castle into ruins. The sad and heinous look Jareth had every time he would lay his eyes on her was very frightening. Sarah knows that something will happen soon. Her friends are not visiting her anymore and these dreams mean that something bad is going to occur. She started to worry about these dreams and her safety.

When the nightmares started, Sarah did a little investigation by analyzing them. Dream dictionaries were useless. These nightmares seemed to be utterly abnormal…

Then one night, without any apparent reasons the dreams stopped. Just like that. Maybe you'd think that's a relief for Sarah, but it's not. One night she was haunted by these horrible dreams and then she would finally be free. Something's wrong, definitely wrong. She knows that Jareth would not leave her alone like that. She knows that Jareth is planning to come and see her, and that little chat, is not going to be a happy reunion. The dreams were only a foretaste of all the hate Jareth has for Sarah. The idea of having the heinous Goblin King in her house was not very reassuring.

It's been two weeks since the nightmares stopped and no signs of Jareth. Sarah started to think that she was being paranoid because every little sound would make her jump to the ceiling. She couldn't stay alone in one room without being scared. Every time her stepmother wanted Sarah to baby-sit; Sarah would hesitate or make up phony excuses for not wanting to. She was trying to convince Karen to stay home instead of leaving her alone in this enormous house. Karen was the one to convince, because Sarah's father would never try to confront his new wife. Karen was sick and tired of Sarah's behavior. Instead of growing up, she thought that Sarah was acting more like a child who's afraid of monsters under the bed. She didn't know why Sarah was so afraid to be left alone... and she didn't know that Sarah had many reasons to be truly afraid...


	3. The waiting

Sweet revenge

Chapter two: The waiting

Five weeks later and after many quiet nights, Sarah started to think that those dreams meant nothing and that a visit from Jareth was improbable. She obviously didn't know what was coming...

One night, while her parents were getting ready to go out for the zillionth time, she convinced herself to let them go without a fight. She was confident that her scare was not founded. She did enjoy annoying her stepmother though, by convincing her to stay home. But eventually regretting it when she realized she had to spend the whole evening with her.

When her parents were gone, she started to do her homework. It was not really exhausting; Toby was already asleep because he had a bad cold. After taking his medicine, he dropped as a rock in his bed. Sarah had the whole house for herself and all the time she needed to do her homework. She started to do her English homework: the longest and the most boring one. She really wanted to be admitted at a prestigious...and a "far-away-from-home" college. For that, she had to study really hard to compensate for all the bad grades she had when she started high school.

When she was done, she began to compose a cover letter on a computer. She was typing the date when she became conscious of something weird. Looking at the calendar, she saw a mark on it. That mark meant that at midnight it will be the two year anniversary of her adventure in the labyrinth. She looked at the clock: 11:47pm. Her mind was screaming. Jareth is certainly going to seize the opportunity to have a little chat with her.

- "And there's only 13 minutes left..."

13 minutes... Wait! 13 is the exact number of hours she had to reach the centre of the labyrinth! Facing this somber discovery, she started to shake with fear.

She decided to reach her parents on their cell phone but as she suspected it, they turned it off, since they were at the theatre. She wanted them to come back home. She would even lie by telling that Toby was extremely sick, so they would shorten their evening. Luck was not at the "rendezvous" tonight. Whatever she would try to get away from this situation, Jareth would make sure he gets his revenge no matter what. Sarah was scared and almost crying with fear. She knew that even if Jareth seemed to like her back then, he was surely not coming to serenade her. She was going to pay for what she did to the population of the Underground, but mainly for what she did to Jareth. The minutes seemed to have turn into hours and Sarah was trying to put herself together. She was saying to herself: "I've beaten him once, so I can do it twice!".

The first time Sarah was in the Underground, Jareth had compassion and love for her. Two things that are not present in his heart since his humiliating defeat.

Jareth was waiting for this day like a child waiting for Christmas. He decided to stop haunting Sarah's dream to make her understand that he was going to visit her shortly. The nightmares made her realize that she was the one who caused the devastation of the Underground. He stopped the dreams to have a psychological advantage on Sarah. It was quite successful since she was scared of her own shadow. He was going to win this time.


	4. Thirteen

Hi, I have a French keyboard so I can't put the same English quotation marks as you guys.

And here, when the character speaks we put - in front of the sentence… anyway.

I'll use the "…"

Thanks

Marjorie

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 3: Thirteen

11:58...Only two minutes left.

Sarah was trying not to look at the clock. Every second seemed to bring more terror. She was attempting to find clever sentences to say to Jareth. She wanted to use the only talent her mother gave her, which was acting, to at least try to calm him. She knows that he is way stronger than she is, especially with his magic. She is a mere mortal and he seems to be immortal, though she never asked him to know for sure. So if someone has to die, it would probably be her.

Jareth had lost his magic when he was vanquished, but it is almost entirely back now. After two years, he managed to repair the castle with his own hands and with the help of those responsible of his forfeit: Hoogle, Ludo and Didymus. The labyrinth was growing back to normal just like his magic. But he made sure that it was darker, scarier and more dangerous. In fact, the labyrinth had always reflected, in some ways, his feelings. Every time Jareth was admiring, what he affectionately called his piece of art, he evilly thought that if Sarah ever comes back, she would notice the little changes he made around there...much to his pleasure. To make sure that no one could help her, he did the maze so hard and dangerous that no goblins would want to put a toe inside, including Hoogle, Ludo and Didymus. If a goblin was misbehaving, Jareth would send it at the start of the labyrinth and watch it run frantically for hours. Eventually, the goblin would end up in an oubliette or in a deadly trap.

The clock, which struck the hours in the hallway near Sarah's room, started to ring indicating that it's midnight. Sarah started to count...1...2...3...4...5...6...7..8...9...10...11...12...13... 13?

She obviously didn't imagine that. She wouldn't be in high school if she didn't know how to count isn't it? The clock did strike a thirteenth hour. She knew that he was coming.

Before she could do anything, Hoogle appeared in the mirror in front of her.

"Hoogle! What are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you!"

For a split second, Sarah thought that it was Hoogle who did the whole thing: the nightmares, the clock... but she knew that Hoogle would not try to scare her in any way. So it was as improbable as seeing a flying pink whale in a tutu.

"Sarah! Get out of the house! Take Toby, and get out, Jareth's coming!"

"What...?" Sarah replied still in shock she was talking to Hoogle.

"Don't discuss! Do as I say!"

Quickly, Sarah opened her bedroom door and started to run down the hallway where Toby's new bedroom was. In the middle of her run, all the lights in the house went off instantly. She stopped, panting, mainly because of being scared to death. She proceeded to walk to reach Toby, but she evidently couldn't see anything. When she finally reached the handle of Toby's room, she realised that it was locked. How strange since there was no lock on this door. Sarah was beyond of being afraid. Her entire body was telling her that she was not safe, that something was wrong, and that she had to run! But how can she run in the dark?

Since she was near the staircase, she wanted to go downstairs to find some matches or a flashlight. As soon as the thought struck her, she heard someone climbing the stairs very quickly...someone was heading where she was! She felt like she was in a bad horror movie, where the girl hides upstairs instead of running through the house door. She was trapped. She couldn't jump from the second floor without breaking her legs. Not only it would be extremely painful but she also wouldn't be able to run from Jareth afterwards. She started to run back to her room, braking precious vases on her way, knowing that she'll be in big trouble with her stepmother. She almost laughed when she imagined herself trying to explain to Karen that she accidentally knocked over the vases because she was trying to escape the Goblin King! That would be a good occasion for Karen to send her where she thinks Sarah belongs: a mental hospital.

Sarah entered her room not even taking care of trying to block the door with something. She knew that it was useless. She seated in the farthest corner of her bedroom, bringing her knees to her chest. She hid her face in her arms, waiting. She distinctly heard the footsteps coming towards her bedroom door, as if Jareth knew where she was. She preferred not to look, not wanting to know what was coming.


	5. The confrontation

**Chapter 4: **

**The confrontation**

Having her eyes closed tightly, she heard the footsteps stop beside her. "That's odd, I didn't hear the door open" thought Sarah. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want to look at him.

"What a pity."

Sarah immediately recognized the voice. It was Jareth's.

Slowly, she raised her head to face him. He saw that she was crying and thought that it was amusing. He never suspected that he would be able to scare her like that. She was so defying when he met her the first time. Satisfied with himself, he let out a smirk that Sarah knew too well. "That arrogant bastard" Sarah thought, almost saying it out loud, but too scared to.

Jareth brutally grabbed her arm and put her on her feet. Surprised and in pain, Sarah let out a squeal. She was facing him as Jareth held her firmly close to him. She could see in his eyes an expression she never saw before. She couldn't tell exactly, but she saw hate... and sadness. "Maybe because of the rejection he suffered when I said the words" supposed Sarah.

She, on the other hand, was looking at him with fear but also with a certain pity.

"I think you didn't expect me tonight, right?" Questioned Jareth.

"Why are you here?" Answered Sarah.

"You didn't understand anything, didn't you?" Jareth said, almost screaming in fury.

"The dreams were not obvious enough for you, Sarah?"

"No, of course not! That blank look tells everything!" He added.

"You came to have a little revenge! Like a child, because you didn't have what you wanted! Go cry to your mommy!" Said Sarah, insulted.

"You are no match for me Sarah." Said Jareth as he squeezed her wrists hard, bringing her closer to him. Being shorter than him, she could feel his breath on her forehead. In almost a whisper, he added:

"And you won't win this time, Sarah."


	6. The underground

Sweet revenge

Chapter 5: The underground 

Jareth was squeezing Sarah's wrists so hard that she was now pleading him to release her. She is severely beginning to be afraid for her life now.

"You are not in a good position to make a mockery of me Sarah!" Jareth hissed, his eyes full of rancor.

He threw her on her bed with the firm intention of scaring the heck out of her. She tried to stand up but before she could move, Jareth was on her, restraining her with his left knee on her back. All of his weight was on one knee, consequently hurting Sarah a lot. Breathing was hard because of the weight and also because she had her head buried in her pillow.

"I can't breathe, get off me, you evil jerk!" Said Sarah, feeling weaker.

Seeing that she was about to pass out, he pressed harder to punish her for retorting. After a few seconds, Sarah was not moving or trying to insult him. "Thank God that she refused to stay with me. The only time she wouldn't be insulting me, would have been when she's sleeping or unconscious". Malignantly thought Jareth.

He sat beside her and pushed away her hair from her face. She was dead white but still breathing. Her wrists were bruised and probably her back too. With a snap of fingers, Jareth, Sarah and Toby were back in the Underground.

Immediately appearing into a room, Jareth carefully placed Sarah on a four poster bed with satin navy blue sheets. He started to be a bit worried because Sarah didn't regain consciousness. That's what he thought. In fact, Sarah had regain consciousness when Jareth was putting her on the bed. She preferred to pretend that she was still unconscious instead of facing him. She saw that he was cruel beyond of what she ever expected. She stayed there waiting to see if Jareth was going to do anything. After 15 minutes, she heard footsteps stop beside her. She knew that he was looking at her intensely. She could almost feel his stare on the back of her neck. She felt him sit beside her. She didn't dare to do anything, afraid of what might happen if he realizes that she's awake.

Jareth knew perfectly that Sarah was awake. He saw her slightly move when he was looking at her. Knowing this, he thought that it was the perfect moment to seduce her by pretending to be gentle and sweet. He proceeded to heal her bruises. He carefully took her hands to heal her wrists first. With a lot of concentration, he used his magic to cure them completely.

Sarah was shocked. Was she dreaming? Jareth being so delicate and healing her bruises? The only thing that could help her tell that it was not a dream was the fact that she was feeling warmth around her wrists. She couldn't believe that Jareth was actually helping her.

Slowly, Jareth removed his gloves and he lifted Sarah's shirt. A large dark blue bruise had appeared where he restrained Sarah with his knee. He felt sorry for her for a split second and started to heal her by placing his hands on her back. He had to use both hands to cover the bruise completely. He was feeling a bit weak because his magic was not entirely back and it demanded a lot more efforts to cure someone since his downfall.

Sarah felt shivers running down her spine. Nightmares would usually cause her shivers but shivers of terror. These were shivers of...pleasure. Jareth's hands were warm and he was so gentle that she was starting to like it.

Jareth saw that Sarah had goose bumps on her skin, meaning that she unmistakably likes what he is doing. After he cured her back, Jareth still having his hands on Sarah's back, took the opportunity to caress her. He was touching her delicately, almost massaging her back. Waiting for a reaction that didn't come, he started to smoothly kiss her. He was kissing her back as well as caressing her sides. He kissed her for about 15 minutes evidently liking it. Her skin was so soft and pale. To Jareth's surprise, it smelled like peaches.

Sarah soon fell asleep calmed and reassured by this kissing session. Jareth, who had almost no power left, fell asleep beside her, with one hand carefully placed on her back.


	7. A dream?

Sweet revenge

**Chapter 6: A dream**

When Sarah opened her eyes, she saw that she was not in the bedroom Jareth and she fell asleep. She was in her own bedroom. She was on her bed with her English homework folded under her. Seeing that she must have fell asleep while doing her homework, she concluded that she dreamed everything. From finishing her homework to falling asleep with Jareth. As the soon as the discovery sank in, Sarah instantaneously felt deception. Everything seemed so real; it had to be true. She checked her wrists to see if there were any marks left, proving that she didn't dream. Nothing, not even a scratch. Discontented, she decided to get out of bed, try to unfold her homework and get ready for school, instead of depressing alone. She went downstairs only to find an empty kitchen. She was alone in the house. She wondered where they were; it was only 7am after all.

Because of the nightmares, Sarah was used to get up early, too afraid to fall asleep and dream again. The nightmares were gone and she was having normal nights now. Still, she couldn't stay in bed even if she tried to go back to sleep.

She prepared herself to get ready for school. After eating a little, as well as taking a shower, and getting dressed, Sarah was ready. She was walking very slowly on her way to school. She didn't look at her watch so she didn't know that she was already late. She seemed to be very affected by what happened with Jareth. School was not an exciting place to go compared to what she dreamed last night. She would prefer to go back to the Underground and see Jareth again, instead of attending English classes...

"Oh no!" Sarah said out loud, smashing her forehead with her palm.

"I forgot my English homework on my bed! Now I've done it!" Thought Sarah. She was so concerned about her dream, Jareth and the Underground, that she forgot to bring it with her.

"Anyway, it was not suitable; I did fell asleep on it after all. And after a dream like that, I don't think that it helped the cause" She thought.

She was almost at school so she couldn't go back home to get her homework. Finally looking at her watch, she saw that she was late. She couldn't make it before the end of the English class. She knew that her teacher would not take a messy homework anyway.

When she finally arrived, she met the principal in the hallway.

"Late again Miss Williams?"

"Yeah Sir, I'm sorry...I..."

"Why are you late? Do you have a good reason for being late? Or are you going to try to brake the record of the lamest excuse? Like, my hair hurt when they grow, so I had to go to the hospital?" Said the principal in a mocked girlie way.

"I... ah... no, I don't have a good excuse for being late, Sir."

She always thought that the principal was weird and she perfectly knew that her reason for being late was actually beyond the lamest excuse...it was more like the weirdest one.

"Come with me in my office Miss Williams."

"Yes, Sir..."

They entered and he made Sarah sit at a tiny desk. She had to copy 500 times: "I will not be late again unless I have a very good reason for being late". She couldn't leave the principal's office unless she was done, so eventually, she was late for science class. She hated her science teacher. Sarah thought that she was a miserable old witch. She was one of the oldest teachers of the school and didn't have much patience left. Sarah liked to call her: The P.O.B. This can be translated in: Prehistoric Old Bat.

She knew that she would be in trouble again. When Sarah had finished, she handed her copy to the principal. Without looking at it, the principal threw the sheets in the trash can near his desk, giving an intimidating look at Sarah. As soon as she put a foot in the science class, her teacher yelled at her: "Go back to where you're from!". So Sarah went back to the principal's office. She had to copy 500 times: "I will write faster next time I copy, so I won't be late and copy again".

Sick and tired, Sarah wrote so quickly that her hand started to hurt. Again, the principal threw away her copy. She didn't pay attention in her remaining classes, as if she didn't care. She was thinking about Jareth and trying to remember her dream. Every time she imagined Jareth touching her, she would get goose bumps. She was so absorbed by what she was thinking that she let out a small moan.

"I can make you scream more than that, honey!" Said loudly the guy sitting beside her.

The class instantly irrupted into laughter. Petrified, Sarah turned bright red in front of everybody. It was one of the longest days of her life.


	8. Take me away

Sweet revenge

Chapter 7: Take me away

Sarah tried not to cry on her way home. She didn't want to have puffy red eyes and have to explain why she wasn't feeling right. The thing with this situation is that Sarah couldn't talk to anyone about it. She didn't have any friends anyway and even if she did, they would certainly not believe her and think she's mental.

Not even taking care to answer to Karen's reproach about something she forgot to do, Sarah climbed the stairs and closed her bedroom door after her. She wanted to be alone to think about everything. Her life, herself and why she was on this Earth. She heard a soft knock on the door. She knew it was her father because Karen never knocked. She seemed to have no problems invading Sarah's privacy. Sarah opened the door and let her father come in her room. He sat on the bed looking at Sarah.

"Sarah, Karen's brother died yesterday in a car crash. We have to go to Washington for a week. Karen has to help her sister-in-law with her two sons and cope with the lost. We will bring Toby with us. We can't bring you with us because you have school. We have to leave tonight."

Happy to know that she'll have some peace for a week; she was almost ecstatic with the news. Her father saw the happiness in her face and tried to calm her down.

"There are no parties, no boys, no drugs and no alcohol. Get it?"

"Yes dad. Don't worry."

With that, Karen entered the room, looking grave with her arms crossed.

"You heard? Don't cross the line Sarah, I'm warning you. If you think that I won't notice if you throw a party in my house, you are seriously wrong, young lady! I'm not that stupid! She said, not letting Sarah any chance to answer as she hastily exited the room."

"Don't worry stepmother, how can I throw a party if I don't have any friends to invite, thanks to you?"

As soon as they left, Sarah felt a bit happier. Since she didn't know what to do, she proceeded to clean the house and later start her homework. After two hours of cleaning, she was hungry and made herself a sandwich. She watched T.V but not really paying attention to the program. She was still thinking about Jareth. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, remembering her dream. She wasn't afraid to do this now, because there was no jerk sitting beside to humiliate her.

She started her homework and realized she had a lot to do. "Gosh, they are crazy giving us that much homework every night". Sarah fumed.

It took a while for Sarah to do her homework. Sarah admired her work and was actually proud of what she accomplished. But they were just homework; they didn't count for a lot of points. They actually were like a pass. If you do them, you can go to class. If you don't, you can't; and probably going to spend the whole day in the principal's office. Remembering what she lived earlier that day at the principal' office, Sarah didn't want to endure that again.

It was 10:30pm. Again, her mind tried to remember the dream and Jareth. Sarah realized that she really wanted to see Jareth. "If I call him, not wishing away anybody, maybe that he'll come". Sarah thought.

She sat in front of her mirror and realized she didn't know what to say to call him. She said, not really thinking:

"Jareth, come here please, I want to see you..."

Of course, it didn't work. She tried again:

"Jareth, it's Sarah, I know you can hear me; you're probably looking at me right now in one of your crystals. Come on, I want to see you..."

Nothing happened. Sarah remembered that the only right way to call him was by wishing something, or starting the sentence with "I wish".

"I wish you would come to see me, Jareth."

Nothing, again. Frustrated Sarah tried the last option.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away. Right now."

Then, exactly like the last dream, the lights went off instantly. Remembering her dream, Sarah started to be scared. Not scared of having the sexy interlude she had with Jareth, but scared of what she had to go through to live that.


	9. Trickery

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 8: Trickery

Instead of showing fear, Sarah decided to confront Jareth. She sat quietly on her bed, waiting for him. After a few minutes in the dark, Sarah felt ridiculous yet anxious. She didn't know what was going to happen.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thud coming from her parent's room. Thinking that Jareth was in there, just like the first time, Sarah walked blindly to reach her parent's room. She reached for the handle, but it was locked. "Uh oh, why do I have an impression of "déjà-vu" here?" Sarah asked herself.

Then she heard footsteps coming from the staircase next to her. Not seeing anything but knowing that it was him, Sarah said loudly: "Oh, you are so not original Jareth, at least, you could try something different this time to scare me!".

Slowly, Sarah walked back to her room. She sat on her bed, waiting again for him. She heard the footsteps stop beside her. Instantly, the lights went on revealing Jareth.

Sarah spoke first:

"So, couldn't think of anything else to scare me?" Said defiantly Sarah.

"Don't try to confront me, Sarah." Said Jareth, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why are you doing this Jareth?"

"Dear Sarah, still don't have a clue? You called me." Said Jareth with his famous smirk.

"No, that's not what I want to know! I know you're responsible for those dreams, including the one last night."

"Yeah, well, I realized I wanted you to pay for what you did to me, to the Underground."

"That was part of the game! It's not fair!"

"You will get famous for that line, Sarah..." Said Jareth, mocking her.

"Whatever! Read my lips carefully: I have won! I don't have to pay for what I've done!"

"Believe me, you will! You think you only destroyed the labyrinth, and me, right? Your prophetic little friends suffered too! They have lost everything; their home, many friends and relatives! That's what they received for helping you: a shattered life! Next time you want to thank someone, I'll remember not to be around you!" Stated Jareth, lowering himself to intimidate Sarah.

"That's impossible..."

Her face turned white. "How? Why? No wonder they didn't want to see me again, they were too busy mourning their friends and family, as well as rebuilding their house." Painfully thought Sarah.

"You will pay anyway, because you wished yourself away. The rules have changed." Spoke Jareth, already feeling victorious.

"The rules? What rules?"

"YOU called me. The rules are not the same when someone wishes herself away instead of someone else. You won't have to run against time to save your spoiled brother! This time, you'll run for your life..."

"What about the dream? What we had, it was nothing?" Asked Sarah, trying to find a soft spot in Jareth's heart.

"It was only a little trickery of mine to make you call me. I didn't have any rights to contact you, except in your dreams. I imagined all of this, to make sure you would desire me and wish yourself away. It was just a dream Sarah..."

An illusion. That's all what it was. An illusion...a magic trick of his...a damn dream!

Truly, Jareth was not capable of loving anybody, except himself.


	10. 13 hours

Hi! Here's chapter 9. Hope I'm doing a great job!

Marjorie

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 9: 13 hours

Jareth formed a crystal in his hand and threw it on Sarah. It took only half a second and they were back in the Underground, at the beginning of the labyrinth. Sarah said to herself: "Exactly like the first time".

"Not exactly, Sarah. This time, there is no one to help you. I made the labyrinth harder and more dangerous. Be careful not to fall in a deadly trap, it might hurt before you die..."

Not believing what she heard, Sarah tried to convince herself that it was just another dream. "It's not real; you're dreaming...it's only a nightmare..." Sarah whispered to herself.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Jareth standing in front of her with a crystal in his hand. Before Sarah could try to anticipate anything, she saw the crystal turn into a shiny knife. Scared, she tried to run away but Jareth was faster than she was. He grabbed her arm and said to her:

"Want to know if you dream?"

As he said this, he cut Sarah's flesh with the knife.

Sarah let out a scream of pain and fear. When she looked at her arm and saw that the wound was superficial yet bleeding a lot. It was also really painful.

"You could have pinch me, you son of a bitch!" Said Sarah, confused.

Jareth, not really pleased with what she said, replied as he squeezed her injured arm:

"You are lucky I won't choke you to unconsciousness for what you said. You are not in a position to defy me Sarah."

Pointing at a mid-air floating clock and ignoring her cries, Jareth told Sarah:

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before you, become one of us...forever. And...how about upping the stakes to ensure my victory?"

"It's not fair!" Screamed Sarah.

"Yet again; I wonder what your basis of comparison is."

With that, Jareth disappeared; leaving an injured, confused and scared Sarah, alone.


	11. The Labyrinth

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 10: The Labyrinth

Doubting that she'll find Hoogle at the entrance of the Labyrinth, Sarah walked directly to the door. She wondered how open it. It seemed to be really heavy and she was not a sumo. The first time Hoogle opened it for her.

"I wish Hoogle was here to help me!" Wished Sarah out loud.

Out of nowhere, she heard Jareth's voice say: "You wish!" Followed by a cold laugh.

Sarah knew that he was watching her through one of his crystal orb. Furious, Sarah tried to push the door open. It moved slightly, enough for a spider to go in, but certainly not her. She tried once more, concentrating on all the hate she has for Jareth but still, it was not enough. Exasperated, Sarah smashed the door with her hands and sat next to it to think.

"I am going to spend all the time allowed to push that door. Imagine the victorious look on Jareth's face when he'll realize I did not even entered the Labyrinth..." Raged Sarah.

Sarah was trying to figure out any alternative ways to at least enter in the labyrinth. The walls were way too high for her to climb. She was pretty sure that there were no other entrances. She remembered that the Underground is a lot different than the Aboveground.

"Things are not always what they seem, you take everything for granted." Hoogle kept telling her.

"Damn! It is my second time here! I cannot believe I didn't thought of it before!" Said Sarah to herself.

Quickly, she stood in front of the door. Not even touching it, she opened it just like Hoogle did two years ago. She used her mind instead of her muscles.

"Very clever Jareth, most people would've exhaust themselves trying to push it open. I bet that's how you have won many babies. One-zero for me." Said Sarah loudly to make sure Jareth would hear it.

Not knowing which way to choose between right and left, Sarah decided to go the same way she did 2 years ago. She knew there was a walk-through wall, but where exactly? She didn't take time to measure the exact distance she ran before she talked to the little worm; the wall being in front of it. So she touched the wall with her right hand firmly to notice any change. It seemed like several minutes before she realized that there was no opening.

"Of course, Jareth isn't stupid enough to rebuild the labyrinth exactly like the last one." Finally realized Sarah.

Trying to anticipate how Jareth built his labyrinth this time, Sarah decided to go back where the entrance door was and start over. But this time, she went left.

Jareth was so happy to see Sarah start over and choose left that he could have kissed a goblin. The thing is, he built the Labyrinth exactly the same way on the right side but not on the left side. Sarah was about to reach that walk-through wall before she stopped, apparently thinking hard. Much to his satisfaction, Jareth watched Sarah change her mind, walk back and heading left.

"Dear dear. Sarah, the thing is, you did not choose that way the first time. I think you will find it more difficult. As for me, more amusing to watch." Thought Jareth almost laughing out loud.


	12. The fairy counselor

Sweet revenge

Chapter 11: The fairy counselor

Jareth was regularly watching Sarah through his crystal to make sure she would not end up killing herself at the beginning of the labyrinth. He wanted his revenge to last more than 5 minutes. He knew there were deadly traps everywhere. Seeing that she was considerably far from the castle, Jareth, happy with himself, smirked at the thought of all the things he could do to Sarah if she loses. She could be his servant. He would send her at the beginning of the labyrinth every time she gets on his nerves. Still smirking and lost in his thoughts, Jareth didn't realize that someone was standing behind him, watching closely.

"How come this girl has to do the labyrinth, for a second time?"

Jareth, surprised, stood up to face the fairy counselor.

"Pardon me, Draegon, I didn't hear you well."

" How come this girl is here? For a second time!"

"I simply want my revenge dear Draegon. I thought that after all these years; you would know me well and anticipate this."

"It's not about anticipation! It's about the fact that you broke at least a dozen of Underground rules! You are in big trouble, Jareth. Don't count on me to save your skin this time! Manipulating and bringing a mortal girl here for a second time...outrageous!"

"With all due respect, she called me, Draegon."

" Because you made her! You used your magic to seduce her and make her call you. You are not allowed to play with a mortal's mind. You know the consequences, they can go mad! Sarah was almost close to breakdown because of the lack of sleep!"

"Then, how come you didn't stop me before?" Said Jareth, moving closely to Draegon to intimidate him.

"We obviously know something you don't. And yes, I did anticipate that before you!" Said Draegon, unimpressed.

"I was exhausted from living up to her expectations, she rejected me, and she destroyed everything: my life, my castle, my labyrinth...everything! She made me suffer so it's her turn now!" Deeply said Jareth, shaking with rage.

"It was part of the game, Jareth! You took great risks giving that mortal girl certain powers. She used them well and it was you, who failed to make her stay. She was too young, innocent and childish. You should have known that she would not choose you. You should make wiser choices..."

"You think I chose to fall in love with her? You think it was a caprice?"

"Then you admit it! You still love her!"

"That girl does not belong in the Aboveground. See how unhappy she is! She doesn't have any friends, she hates school, she hates her stepmother, her mother ignores her, her stepbrother is a spoiled brat and her father doesn't give a damn about Sarah!" Added Jareth, ignoring Draegon's comments.

"Then you admit that you care for her." Said Draegon, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"All I want is my revenge. Love clouded my actions the first time; I won't let it happen this time." Bitterly answered Jareth.

"Besides, a king offers his heart only once; remember? Rule #13...so I cannot love her if she doesn't admit she loves me. Right now, she hates me so I hate her." Gravely added Jareth.

"You have become a bitter man, Jareth. Fine, she can stay. We will watch you closely. If she dies, you will be severely punished. Whatever if she loses or wins; she still has to choose between you and life on Earth. You cannot hold her hostage here forever...she's a mortal...she'll grow old and die eventually."

"If it's not before that..."whispered Jareth to himself.

"Be careful Jareth or the council will hear from you." Said Draegon, menacing.

"Of course dear counselor, of course. Good day to you." Said Jareth, sarcastically

As he watched the counselor disappear, Jareth formed a crystal and looked to see if Sarah was in trouble. She was walking slowly past an oubliette. Annoyed, Jareth sat on his throne still holding his crystal in his right hand. Jareth's revenge was starting to be a bit boring. Immediately, Jareth started to think about ways to spice it up a bit.


	13. Trapped, are you?

Sweet revenge

Chapter 12: Trapped, are you?

Sarah was walking very slowly to make sure she wouldn't fall into a deadly trap. She was not sure if Jareth would let her die. Jareth was so heinous and bitter that Sarah didn't want to check if there was any consideration left in his heart for her. Especially when a cruel decision from him would lead Sarah to a certain death.

She ended up in a dead-end and just as she expected it, the labyrinth changed in front of her to reveal a door made of weird flowers. Unlike the first time, when she ended up facing those weird creatures and having to choose between two doors, Sarah saw that she was actually able to go back. The first time, the wall closed behind her leaving her only two options: the right or the left door. This time, the wall didn't close behind her so she has two choices: go back or open that weird door. Immediately, Sarah started to think. "The only thing is, every time I tried to predict Jareth's actions, I ended up being in trouble." Deeply thought Sarah. Without further thinking, she decided to go back and not to open the door. What she didn't know, was that behind the door, there was a passage going strait to the castle.

"Don't say that I didn't give you any chances to succeed dear Sarah. It was right in front of you and you didn't see it. What a pity." Laughed Jareth satisfied with Sarah's decision.

Tired of the lack of entertainment, Jareth was happy to see that Sarah was heading directly into a fatal trap. He watched closely to make sure she would not die, mainly because of Draegon's warnings. But Draegon didn't say that Jareth couldn't have a little fun with her or even hurt her. Realizing this, Jareth thought that it might be exiting to have Sarah around after all.

As soon as Sarah stepped on the trap, the floor collapsed under her weight. She fell several meters before landing roughly on the floor. She heard a bone crack in her right arm. The pain was immediate and surreal. She felt like she was going to be sick because of the sock she received when landing on the hard rock floor. She couldn't see through her watery eyes because of the extreme pain. The shock was so major that she was almost surprised that only her arm broke. It was not sticking in weird angles, but the swelling was unmistakably telling her that her bone snapped in half.

Her eyes, half closed with the pain, couldn't see properly. Sarah didn't realize that what appeared to be shiny blurry things, happened to be sharp swords attached perpendicularly to the ceiling and walls.

Standing up, Sarah realized what it was and to her horror, the ceiling and walls seemed to close on her.

She was in big trouble. There were no issues, no doors, nothing. If she didn't figure out a way to get out, she was going to die.

"Jareth was right; I will die in this labyrinth!" Painfully thought Sarah.

"NO! I don't want to die! Not now! There must be a way to get out!" Screamed Sarah, gasping for air as she realized that she might live her last minutes.

The walls were now closing nearer on her every second. Sarah, hysteric, lost her calm. She was panicking and having trouble to breathe as if someone was hugging her too hard.

"JARETH!" Yelled Sarah.

She didn't want to call him but there were no other solutions. What if he comes only to watch her die?

Trying not to think about this, Sarah called him again.

- JARETH! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO LET ME DIE HERE! YOU DON'T!

Seeing that Jareth was not responding to her pleas, Sarah sank on the floor whispering bewilderedly:

- No...Jareth...you won't...you can't...


	14. Trust me

Hey, everybody! Thanks for your reviews!

Marjorie

**Sweet revenge **

Chapter 13: Trust me

Not daring to look at the menacing walls, Sarah was waiting for her body to be transpierce by cold cutting swords. Is she going to die, all alone? Will it be agonizing before she dies? Is Jareth that cruel? She couldn't believe that Jareth could be so barbaric, so heinous! How could he let her die like that? Like a piece of meat? Will he let her body rot forever there?

The swords were closer now. As if to make Sarah's death more painful and agonizing, they were slowly moving closer to her. She knew that it'll be terrible, feeling the icy metal slowly piercing her body and gradually smash her vital organs. She imagined Jareth, in his kingdom, a crystal in his hand, laughing at her reflection; waiting for her to die.

Out of nowhere, Jareth appeared beside her. Quickly, he forced Sarah to stand up and face him. Seeing that he was there, Sarah started to kick him and punch him with her left hand. Jareth let go. Sarah stumbled backwards, cut herself on one of the swords and fell on the floor. Now her back was hurting as well as her arm.

"You are too weak to confront me, Sarah. Not only you are too weak mentally but you are now physically too." Said Jareth as he walked directly to Sarah.

"You think you're so smart you evil asshole! You were going to let me die here!"

Jareth kneeled in front of her, leaned closer, and firmly held her chin with one hand.

"And, what makes you think I'm here to save you?"

Sarah looked at him directly in his eyes. She didn't know what kind of expression she had on her face but it seemed to soften Jareth's rage. Sighting, Jareth grabbed Sarah by the waist and put her for a second time on her feet. He grabbed her left arm and dragged her in the center of the room. There was a small square drawn on the floor, large enough for two persons to stand on it.

Sarah, scared to death of what will happen, followed Jareth without asking questions. When he reached the square, Jareth turned to face Sarah.

"You will have to trust me and do what I say or you'll die. Understood?"

Sarah nodded. She didn't have any choices.

Jareth grabbed her shoulders to make her stand on the square with him. She was close to him and found it more reassuring than being alone. Jareth could feel that Sarah was trying not to look up at him.

"Don't move or you'll die." Casually said Jareth.

The swords were now a few centimeters from them, and Sarah didn't understand why Jareth was simply using his magic to help them.

"Jareth, what's going to happen?" Nervously asked Sarah.

Jareth didn't answer. So Sarah tried again.

"How come you don't use your magic to stop the walls from moving? ANSWER ME!"

"I can't use my magic here. The labyrinth controls everything." Answered Jareth, impatiently.

"Are we going to die?"

"I wouldn't stay here if we were." Said Jareth as if Sarah asked the dumbest question.

The swords were so close that Sarah had to move closer to Jareth, looking at the floor. She didn't want to look at the swords and at Jareth. She didn't want him to see that she was desperate, scared... and happy to have him by her side.

She felt Jareth move closer to her also. They were touching, almost in a tight hug. Sarah leaned her forehead on his chest below his throat. As if it was natural, Jareth wrapped her in his arms. His right hand was behind her head and his left arm around her shoulders. Scared but reassured with what Jareth did, Sarah wrapped her left arms around Jareth's waist. She felt the swords slightly touch her so she tightened her grip around Jareth's waist. She felt him hold her firmer too.

Sarah heard a loud noise telling that the swords stopped moving closer to them. Sarah looked up to meet Jareth's eyes. He was looking at her intensively. He was still holding her tightly. They couldn't move because the swords didn't back away.

Feeling the pain from her broken arm as well as her injured back; seeing death so closely and being so physically close to Jareth, made Sarah shake uncontrollably.

Jareth used his right hand to push away some hair from Sarah's face. He leaned closer to her and slowly kissed her gently on the forehead. His right hand behind her head was sweetly stroking her hair.

With his magic, he made the walls and the ceiling to go back to their initial position. Sarah almost collapsed, being suddenly fragile and weak. Jareth had a firm hold on her so he carefully laid Sarah on the floor. He saw that she had a broken arm. It was swollen and lightly blue. He took her right arm in his hands and healed it completely.

Rapidly realizing what just happened, Sarah couldn't help but being in fury.

"How come you used your magic to make the walls go back? I thought you said you couldn't use it! You liar! You pretended not to be able to, to scare me, right? And then pretending to be my savior? So you're the sweet guy now?" Almost screamed Sarah, trying to stand up.

"You're mad at me because I saved you?" Said Jareth not believing what he just heard.

"I wouldn't be in this position if you didn't bring me here in the first place. Then you wouldn't try to act like the hero here!" Yelled Sarah.

"I'm being generous Sarah..." Whispered Jareth as he grabbed her arm to stop her from standing up. He felt rage surge again.

"Yeah right! Every single thing you do is for yourself, you egoist halfwit!" Added Sarah, trying to free herself from Jareth's grip.

"Fine! I won't help you anymore if that's what you want." Raged Jareth as he let go of Sarah.

Both of them were now standing up and facing each other.

"Fine! I've beaten you the first time, so I can do it twice!" Mocked Sarah.

"Yes, but this time you're alone. No one to save your pretty face. Me included." Said Jareth as he moved closer and grabbed her chin for the second time.

"Kiss my ass!" Replied Sarah hitting Jareth's arm with her hand to make him let go of her.

"I'd love to..." Replied Jareth, smiling malignantly at Sarah as he disappeared.


	15. I’m sorry

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 14: I'm sorry

Sarah never felt so angry. The hate she had for Jareth was unbelievably high. She was standing, in the middle of the room, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She couldn't speak because of all the negative emotions she was feeling. Instead of letting go of her emotions, she decided to sit on the floor to calm down.

Jareth, who was looking at her in a crystal, saw that she was beyond mad. He thought that Draegon was right. Sarah's reactions are far from being mature. Try to imagine how it was two years ago; when she was only 15. It was evident that he would have never won. She saw her whole adventure as a game, only to measure which one is stronger or smarter. Love impaired Jareth's judgment. He was not able to predict anything right the first time as well as he is now for a second time. Sarah doesn't trust him. She doesn't see him as a potential lover as well.

"I don't think it helps to act like a jerk around her either" Thought Jareth. "Wait a minute! She's the one who insulted me first! I saved her after all, and all I get are reproaches and yelling. It's so nice to be around her...really" Thought sarcastically Jareth.

Sarah was thinking about what just happened. She couldn't explain why she reacted like that. He saved her after all. Jareth was being so sweet when he was holding her as if to protect her. When he kissed her, Sarah remembered very well the shivers it caused. She definitely saw that Jareth was able to be sweet and caring. What could've happen if she wouldn't have lost her temper for the 100th time? "He must think that I'm a little baby, that I'm having tantrums when I don't have what I want". Said Sarah to herself. "He seems to love me anyway, no matter what." Thought Sarah.

Both of them were thinking about each other. They seemed to conclude with the same hypothesis: they couldn't be near each other without losing their temper. Somehow, their personalities seemed to provoke something negative when they were together. Too many feelings, misunderstandings, reproaches and expectations were ruining the whole thing. Now the question is: will they be able to get through each other?

For now, Sarah was quite ashamed of her reactions. But that didn't stop the fact that she now has to do the labyrinth all by herself. No help whatsoever from Jareth. He almost failed to rescue her this time. She is pretty sure he won't if there's a second time. But somehow, deep down inside, Sarah knew that if she was in real danger, Jareth would come to save her.

She knew that he was looking at her right now; she felt like she was being watched intensively. She got to her feet and started to walk to reach a door in front of her, which appeared when Jareth disappeared.

When Jareth watched Sarah stand up and leave the room, he could have sworn he read on Sarah's lips: "I'm sorry"...


	16. All alone

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 15: All alone

Sarah's right arm was ok, but Jareth didn't heal her back. It was hurting a lot when she was moving and felt like it was still bleeding. "I could have waited for him to heal my back before yelling at him" raged Sarah at herself.

She didn't know how many hours remained to get to the center of the labyrinth. She had lost a lot of time falling into that trap. Sarah continued to walk and slowly, she entered in a dark forest.

She was unbelievably hungry. Many times she encountered weird plants or trees with fruits and even vegetables but she refused to eat any. She remembered too well what happened when she accepted a peach from Hoogle. She ended up being at a ball, dancing with Jareth. She broke the crystal with a chair, when she realized only an hour left to save her baby brother from being turned into a goblin. "I bet he did this, only to make me lose time, to guarantee his victory. Anyway, I'd won" Said Sarah to herself.

She was very confused. Jareth kept sending mixed messages. He seemed to love her and then hate her... It was hard for Sarah to imagine that Jareth did try to seduce her the first time. She thought that it was all about wining.

Jareth didn't have any clues if Sarah was in deed in love with him either. It was him who confessed his love to her. She seemed to love it when he was gentle with her, but it was not telling him for sure if she loved him. The fact that Jareth couldn't confess his love to Sarah a second time was complicating the situation. And there was also another question to answer. Is he still in love with her, after all what happened? He did become bitter and angrier. So is he able to love again? He fears rejection for sure. What's going to happen if Sarah pronounces the words for a second time? There's one thing undeniable: if there is a law about not bringing back someone who'd won, a second time in the Underground; it's because something terrible happened. If it's forbidden, it's because it's bad. Really bad.

The forest seemed to become darker and darker. Sarah feared to meet those pink goblins like the first time. They did want to separate her head from her body after all.

Then she remembered that no one would be there to help her no matter what. Those goblins didn't want to help her for sure so she wondered if Jareth's warning were including those kinds of evil goblins too. Was she really alone in this Labyrinth or not? Did Jareth took care to leave Sarah at the mercy of evil goblins? Sarah was scared because she couldn't predict how cruel Jareth could be with her. A mistake from her could mean death.

She was alone, scared, injured and hungry. She was walking slowly again because her back was hurting a lot, and also because she didn't want to die. She noticed that the Labyrinth was darker. She always thought that the only real dangers in this place were the Bog of Eternal Stench and the oubliettes. How wrong she was. She plenty had time to realize this when she almost died in the first trap she fell in. "And it's only the beginning...I don't want to think about what's waiting for me" thought Sarah, carefully trying not to step on that odd looking rock, which looked like a trap to her.

For the first time, Jareth was not looking at Sarah. He didn't want to know what was happening. She didn't want any help, fine. He would make sure not to help her no matter what.

It was dinnertime in the Underground so Jareth sat down to eat at a large table. He liked to eat alone, away from those frantic, noisy and smelly goblins. Besides the servants, no goblins were allowed in this room. So it was clean and tidy. The windows were not large therefore the room had to be lit with several candles. Jareth was sitting in an old sophisticated armchair. The oval wood table had gold on it and there were strange meaningless drawings on the center of the table. It was so large and long that Jareth looked minuscule sitting next to it. Many servants didn't dare to look at him as they hurried around the room. They knew that Jareth was not happy. They didn't want to end up in the Labyrinth. After all the tales they heard from goblins who survived, they were not stupid enough to upset Jareth.

Jareth ate alone, in silence, not looking at Sarah once. He simply didn't care. He couldn't believe that she was mad at him...again. He will never be able to please her... She is so capricious! Nothing seems to make her happy. "I'm wasting my time with her. I'll get what I want and she's out of here for good. I've been alone all my life. I think I don't need her to keep me company, even as a slave".

Jareth and Sarah were reunited in the Underground again, but both of them were alone. All alone.


	17. Amythfra

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 16

Amythfra

While Jareth was eating peacefully, Sarah was starving. She was too proud to show weakness by letting herself eat one of those delicious looking fruits. Why would Jareth leave all this food there without enchanting them? Unfortunately, Sarah didn't understand the pattern here. Jareth didn't put any enchantments on these fruits and vegetables. He knew Sarah was too scared to end up somewhere with him by eating something from the Labyrinth. Eventually, he didn't have anything to do to make sure Sarah would starve. She had become in a way her own enemy; her basis of comparison was messed up by the memories of her previous experience.

Sarah was feeling weaker and weaker. She didn't know if her back stopped bleeding but she knew that she had lost a lot of blood. Her shirt was drenched with it. She was trying to figure out where to go when she heard a noise. She wasn't sure because Jareth said she was alone, but it could be one of his evil goblins. She stopped walking to make sure if she did hear something. In deed, something was moving in the bushes in front of her. She hid behind a tree to see what it was. Little fairies came out from the bushes, talking excitedly. They stopped moving and formed a circle to talk. There were at least two hundred fairies now. An old fairy talked first. Her voice was high pitched and she seemed to be out of breath.

"Look...around children, she...must be somewhere! I believe...that...it will be a matter of seconds ...before we find her...the little worm told me...she was around here. Open your eyes and...find her!"

Sarah realized they were talking about her. She was so happy to see that someone was there for her. She was about to come out from behind the tree when she slipped. She was able to steady herself, while she heard the old fairy say:

"It's been such a long time since...we had a human for ourselves. If you find her, be careful, she could smash...you with her hand. Don't screw it like the last time!"

Another fairy added:

"I can smell her. She must be hurt; I can smell her precious blood! Let's go!"

She knew they were not there to help her. They were actually after her! She waited a couple of minutes behind the tree, trying not to fall. The sound of her falling would certainly tip them off. She made sure she was able to come out safely and started to run in the opposite direction where she saw them leave. She heard commotion behind her and a scream of joy. She knew that one of them saw her and was warning the others. She had no idea if these things were able to fly fast enough to catch her. She was running as fast as she could, not really knowing where she was heading. She looked behind to see if they were still after her. When she turned her head to see where she was going, at least fifty fairies were looking at her, flying in mid-air. She stopped so abruptly that she almost fell on the floor. Sarah wanted to turn around and run but other fairies were coming out of every bushes and trees. They were at least five hundred to look at her.

"There's your meal, children! Amythfra got a taste of her two years ago and apparently, she's tasty!"


	18. Run

I saw David Bowie in concert! He was awesome. Keep reviewing! Maybe I'll send you a picture of David!

Marjorie

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 17- Run

Sarah was totally bewildered. She couldn't believe that tiny little fairies were going to eat her! They were only 2 inch high, but the fact that they were about 500 was frightening Sarah. She knew that she couldn't die from a single bite, but how about 500? The fairies started to close on her. Sarah was looking at them, not knowing if she should plead them or just try to run.

The old fairy spoke again:

"Let's eat children!"

In a matter of seconds, the fairies were on her. The fairies were biting her with their surprisingly sharp teeth. Sarah was bleeding in some places where the fairies managed to bite her deep enough. She started to run, while trying to get rid of some fairies that were biting her. The forest was dark and Sarah had trouble seeing where she was going. She didn't want to come back where the fairies were. Some fairies were flying fast enough to get some piece of her flesh. She knew that she was bleeding and that some wounds were pretty deep. But she didn't care. She had to run for her life. She was not feeling anything. The rush of adrenaline was blocking any signs of pain to get to her brain. Some fairies were still after her, biting her and drinking her vital fluid.

Sarah suddenly realized that she had been running for a while and nothing happened. She didn't fell into a trap or a dead end. Only the fairies were after her.

"I bet Jareth is having a lot of fun watching me run like that. Bet he waits for me to fall in a trap or something. Or maybe he's making sure I won't, to be certain that the fairies will get me." Thought Sarah while running blindly into the thicker and darker forest.

The trees were now so close to each other that Sarah had to break some branches to continue. She had to go through some tiny spaces between two trees to escape the fairies. Of course, being so tiny was an advantage for them. They were flying like nothing was troubling their path. Of course, it didn't help Sarah to escape them. They were getting closer and closer every minute. Sarah knew that soon, they were going to get her.

"Come on! She won't go far! Not in that forest! Let's get her!"

Sarah turned around to see where they were. She couldn't run anymore because her clothes were trap in some branches. She was caught. She couldn't go further. Some fairies managed to get her. They started to bite again while Sarah was trying to release herself. Some were biting her hands to make sure she wouldn't escape.

Angry and in pain, Sarah pulled her clothes so hard that they were now lacerated in some places. She was finally free to run again. In front of her, there was a path with no trees to block her.

Sarah broke into a run; she was running so fast that she couldn't believe she was capable of doing such a thing. Still, the fairies were after her. Some of them had found a shortcut and some of them were now in front of her. She was running straight into them. She decided not to stop and to run through them.

When she suspected an impact, it didn't come. In fact, she felt herself fall.

"Oh no! I've run into a trap!" Thought Sarah.

She was waiting to collapse on a hard floor but it didn't come. Instead, she fell into something wet. Immediately, her wounds started to burn as if she fell into a pool of alcohol.

Jareth, who was done eating, was looking at the sunset through a window. He was pleased with himself because he didn't look at Sarah once during his dinnertime.

Suddenly, something caught his attention on the right corner of his eye.

Birds; flying in every direction.

Jareth knew what it was at once.

Someone had fallen into The Bog of Eternal Stench.


	19. Unconscious

Hi! Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Keep reviewing!

Marjorie

**Sweet revenge **

Chapter 18: Unconscious

Sarah was gasping for air as she was trying to swim across the Bog. The smell was so overwhelming that breathing was a very difficult task to do. The green liquid was slimy and thick. Sarah was in an incredible amount of pain. The disgusting substance was burning every inch of her body. Her eyes were closed because the liquid was burning them too. She couldn't even see where she was heading. What if she doesn't reach the shore in time? What if she drowns? Reuniting her last strength, Sarah tried to swim faster to end this nightmare. She was trying not to think of what will happen next.

Will she smell forever? What will Jareth think? What if she comes back home with this terrible smell?

Sarah finally reached the shore. She couldn't even stand up; she was covered in the putrid fluid. She was having more and more difficulty breathing; the smell was so concentrated that her airways were slowly closing. The burning sensation was very intense. Her body was gradually shutting down because of the pain.

Jareth knew what usually happens to a mortal when they fall into the Bog. They often lose consciousness because of the smell. What he didn't know was that Sarah had a lot of wounds on her body when she fell into the lake. As he was calmly eating his dinner, Sarah was being attacked by fairies. It made matters entirely different. The burning sensation was an unbearable pain to endure.

Sarah lost consciousness within minutes of being out of the Bog. Her already fragile body couldn't take it anymore.

Jareth didn't bother to help her. He knew Sarah was out of the game for at least 30 minutes.

The goblin king saw an opportunity to take a nap, as he was tired of all these excitements.

His victory was now undeniable.


	20. Banned

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 19: Banned

Only 4 hours remained, and Sarah was far from the center of the Labyrinth. Her current adventure had nothing to do with the first one. She was now lying unconscious next to the smelliest lake in the Underground.

When Jareth woke up, he realized that he had slept for an hour and a half. He conjured a crystal in his hand. What he saw made him jump. Without a word, he ran across the room and jumped from a window, instantly transforming himself into an owl.

While he was flying across the Labyrinth, his mind was going crazy. How come she was still unconscious; after an hour and a half? Something was wrong. He despised himself for sleeping that long. He was afraid to discover what happened to Sarah. He even feared that she might be dead.

When he landed next to her, he was back to his human form. He kneeled next to her, trying not to be sick because of the smell. He saw that she had a lot of wounds on her entire body. How strange; they were not there when he left her in the Swords Room. Based by the size of the wounds, Jareth deducted that Sarah had been attacked by the fairies.

She was breathing but still; she had been unconscious for almost two hours. Jareth decided to call Draegon for help.

He conjured a crystal in his hand and talked to it:

"Counselor, I need your help. I am on the east shore of the Bog. Hurry please"

He blew on the crystal and it flew away at a surprising speed.

Jareth didn't want to aggravate the situation so he didn't even try to touch Sarah. He wanted to wait for Draegon.

A few minutes later, Draegon appeared behind Jareth. When he saw the state Sarah was in, he immediately became furious.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Cursed Draegon.

"The fairies attacked her." Answered Jareth, still looking at Sarah.

"And you did not do anything to help her?"

"She asked me not to help her….I was having diner…then I slept….I didn't look at her once in my crystal" Answered Jareth; feeling guilty of what happened.

"Argh! Jareth this isn't the first time you do this, you know the rules!!! You shall watch the mortal in your crystal every 30 minutes! We cannot let her die here! How can we explain her death?" Reproached Draegon.

"Yeah, well talking about it won't help the situation! We need to do something for her!" Said Jareth; as he stands up to face the counselor.

"I can revive her, but she'll be in a lot of pain. The liquid is still burning her wounds. You need to take her to the North Lake."

"But counselor, you know very well that I am banned from this territory!" Claimed Jareth.

"It's the only way to remove the smell and to make the burning stop. Judging by her state, you have an hour; or she'll die."

"If I am found, they will kill me! I can't go there!" Answered Jareth; almost pleading for mercy.

"Then you should have watched her! I told you, I'm not going to save you again!"

"Then don't revive her, I'll do it myself." Said Jareth.

"Good luck Jareth, you'll need it." Wished Draegon as he disappeared

Jareth formed a crystal in his hand and he threw it on Sarah. She instantly awoke. Sarah started to scream in pain. The burning sensation was even worse than before.

Jareth tried to talk to her, but Sarah was hysteric. She started to have convulsions. Jareth couldn't let her stay like that. He conjured another crystal and threw it on Sarah.

Her body relaxed as Sarah drifted into unconsciousness again.


	21. The Drakvons

Hi! The paragraphs written in italic refer to Jareth's past.

Marjorie

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 20: The Drakvons

Jareth knew that his life was in danger. Jareth is immortal. Therefore, the only way to kill him is to make him mortal and send him to the Aboveground. Because Jareth was born in the Underground, this little trip would make him die within days. That's why he didn't like to stay too long in the Aboveground when he was picking up babies. He always felt tired and older afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The people he might meet at the North Lake are perfectly capable of doing such a thing._

_They are the only fairies in the Underground who are able to transform an immortal into a mortal. These fairies are very cruel and magically powerful. _

_People in the Underground call them Drakvons. The Drakvons are collecting humans from the Aboveground too. The difference between them and Jareth is that these fairies abduct children and teenagers who are running away from their home or gone missing for some reasons in the Aboveground. _

_These children do not need to be wished away by anyone. The Drakvons would abduct them as soon as they put a toe outside their house. Many parents went mad trying to find their children. Some kept looking during their entire life; while others declared them dead and eventually buried an empty coffin._

_Jareth hated them for a very personal reason. _

_One day, Jareth received a call from a boy of about 12 years old; who was wishing his sister away. When Jareth came into the room, a Drakvon was already there trying to abduct the little girl. The boy was lying on the bed, dead. _

_The Drakvon attacked Jareth before he could even realize what happened. The magic he used was very powerful and left Jareth seriously injured. Before Jareth could do anything, the fairy disappeared with the little girl. _

_Injured and in shock, Jareth summoned a crystal and sent it to Draegon. The counselor appeared in the room minutes later to find Jareth, screaming at the top of his lungs. He never saw Jareth like that. Known for his coldness, the Goblin King usually never shows any emotions. Moreover, there he was, holding the boy's corpse; screaming and crying at the same time. _

_It was the first time Jareth saw a dead child. _

_While holding the boy, Jareth was trying to heal him. He was trying to bring him back to life. Draegon stopped him before he ends up loosing all of his powers. _

_Draegon took the boy away from Jareth's arms. The counselor touched Jareth with his left hand, and just like that, the three of them were in the Underground. _

_Jareth had to be put into a magical induced coma. He was in a permanent state of shock as well as severely injured. His powers were almost non-existent. Jareth stayed in a coma for several weeks_

_Draegon took care of the castle and the Labyrinth while Jareth was healing. He was still very weak when he appeared in front of the Elves and Fairies Council. Jareth was accused of murdering a 12-year-old boy and kidnapping of a 6-year-old girl. _

_Two Drakvons were members of the Council and they were trying everything to discredit Draegon's testimonials. They, of course, knew who the real murderer was. After many exhausting exercises to calculate the kind of magic Jareth could produce, the council established that Jareth was not able create the same sort of magic that killed the little boy. Jareth was found innocent of all charges. _

_No one ever heard of what happened of the little girl. She probably was turned into a fairy right after her arrival in the Underground. _

_During one evening, Jareth received a visit from two Drakvons. The fairies menaced him and finally banned him from their lands. They didn't want Jareth to try to find the little girl on their territory. That would be quite incriminating. _

XXXXXXXXXX

Jareth knew that if he ever brings Sarah there, she would be in danger also. She was still considered as a teenager, and the Drakvons would transform her. Jareth would rather die than see Sarah be transformed into one of them. She would become his enemy.

Jareth was looking at Sarah. She looked like she was not getting better. Jareth had to hurry and make a choice. Both their lives were on the line, no matter what he chooses to do. If he let her die, he will not have any help from Draegon. The council will condemn him for sure. If he goes to the Lake, they both might die.

Only his love for Sarah could talk this time.


	22. The North Lake

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 21: The North Lake

Even though he was aware of all the dangers that await them, Jareth decided to save Sarah. He couldn't let her there to die. Jareth took Sarah in his arms. The smell was horrible and Jareth wanted to end this as soon as possible.

Without a word, Jareth and Sarah disappeared out of thin air. They reappeared in a dark forest. Jareth was nervous that the Drakvons might have felt his magic. If they did, they were certainly on their way to catch them.

Jareth didn't want to be seen so he and Sarah appeared far from the lake. The Castle of the Drakvon king being very close to it.

From where they were, it was a 40-minute walk to get to the lake. Jareth started to run with Sarah in his arms. Her weight was not slowing down Jareth, but the smell was making him feel dizzy.

Jareth stopped a few times to hear if someone was after them. No sound whatsoever could be heard from the woods. Reassured, Jareth laid Sarah on the ground and took some time to catch his breath. She looked very sick.

The substance was drying and was making Sarah's clothes very stiff. Her skin was looking strange too. The stuff covering her skin was dry and it gave her a scabby skin. When Jareth touched it, he saw that it was rock hard. He tried to pull some out, but the skin followed and it started to bleed.

Sarah was almost stiff as a board and Jareth had trouble picking her up from the ground. He heard strange crackling sounds when he was picking her up. He thought that it was coming from the forest, but realized that it was Sarah.

Then he felt something wet on his arms. He laid Sarah on the ground again, and realized that his sleeves and shirt were covered with blood. When Jareth picked her up, the substance as well as her skin cracked in many places. Sarah was bleeding badly. He couldn't heal her because the Drakvons would feel his magic; they would immediately start to hunt him.

Scared of hurting her even more but having no other choices, Jareth took Sarah in his arms and started to run as fast as he could.

Many times Jareth thought he heard voices or sounds of people approaching. He didn't even dare to stop to make sure, if it was real or not. Sarah was still bleeding and Jareth knew that she was rapidly dying in his arms.

Jareth couldn't believe it when he finally saw a turquoise gleam in front of him. He finally reached the North Lake without being attacked or killed. The Lake was as magnificent as Jareth remembered it; its color was a pure sparkling turquoise. It looked like someone dropped hundreds and hundreds of lights on the bottom of the lake.

It was night, but Jareth could clearly see. The Lake was so pale, that it was illuminating the sky. Jareth could see the Drakvon King's castle, as it rested close to the shore of the lake.

Jareth ran into the lake with Sarah in his arms. The chemical reaction was immediate; the greenish substance began to fade away in the water. Jareth was holding Sarah with his left arm. Careful not to let her head go under water, he took some water with his right hand and wet Sarah's face with it. Slowly, her face began to clear out.

"Hello my dear Sarah" Said Jareth.

When he saw that she was getting better, Jareth held her tight in his arms and gently kissed her forehead.

"Too bad I cannot do this when you are conscious, as I cannot offer my heart to you twice." Whispered Jareth.

Sarah was still bleeding because the waters of the lake had no healing properties whatsoever. Jareth had to heal her and fast. His heart was racing because he knew that he couldn't use his magic without letting the Drakvons know that he was trespassing.

Jareth was looking at Sarah intensely when he heard someone laugh behind him.

"Ah! Nice one Jareth, you even brought a mortal to us!"

Jareth knew who was talking at once.

Daliusar, the Drakvon King was standing right behind him.


	23. Daliusar

People, I need to know how my story is! Please, please, review!

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 22: Daliusar

The Drakvon King didn't look like he was surprised to see Jareth there. Daliusar kept looking at Sarah, it was the first time he saw such a beautiful mortal.

Daliusar was a very handsome fairy. He was tall and had a muscular figure. His baby blue eyes were illuminating his face. His short dark drown hair were giving him an impressive look. The king was wearing a black tight shirt. Navy blue lines that looked like vines ran across his shirt. He also had a sun-shaped amulet around his neck. He was wearing a dark navy blue cape on his shoulders. His pants were black and a navy blue vine ran all the way down on the left side of his pants. Just like the goblin king, Daliusar was wearing dark gloves.

Jareth saw that Daliusar was looking at Sarah in a strange way and he didn't like it at all. He knew that Daliusar spent most of his time looking for a wife. The Drakvon king was single since the death of his last wife, whom he coldly murdered because she had cheated on him. Many members of the council were scared of Daliusar so they didn't condemn him, even though they knew he was cruel enough to do such a thing.

Jareth stood up to face the king. He didn't want Daliusar to look at Sarah. Jareth was scared that Daliusar had already fallen in love with the girl.

"I didn't bring a mortal to you. She fell into the Bog and I had to take her here." Said Jareth, trying to impose himself.

"Yeah, well Jareth, she is on my land so she belongs to me."

"She does not, she belongs in the Aboveground!" Raged Jareth.

"Ok, let's make a deal, I'll let you go back to your prophetic castle alive if you give me the girl." Proposed Daliusar.

"She is on a quest in my Labyrinth, she is not going anywhere. You know the rules." Proudly said Jareth

"Damn! I still can kill you then!" Said Daliusar as he was reaching for his amulet.

"Wait! Look what I'm offering you; your dreams" Said Jareth as he formed a crystal into his hand.

"Ah! You think that I'm going to fall for the oldest trick in the book? I am too powerful for you Jareth. You are very rude to defy me like that."

The diversion worked. Jareth threw the crystal on Sarah and her body disappeared instantly.

"Where is she? You won't hide her forever!" Screamed Daliusar.

"NOW, IT'S BETWEEN YOU AND ME, YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Jareth even louder.

"Jareth, remember; we have the same mother!" Claimed Daliusar

"She became a stranger to me when she slept with that bastard you call dad!" Raged Jareth.

Daliusar became furious. He took his sun shaped amulet in his right hand. Without any words he pointed the amulet in direction of Jareth and a flash of light hit him very hard in the chest.

Jareth gasped as he received the shock. Jareth conjured a crystal before Daliusar could hit him again. He threw it on his enemy. Daliusar fell hard on the ground, and broke his left arm as he was cushioning his fall. He screamed in pain and horror; one of his bone had snapped in half and it was coming out of his arm. He was bleeding a lot.

Jareth was severely burned on the chest. It oddly looked like he had a very bad sun burn. Daliusar was so angry that he managed to get on his feet and was on Jareth in matter of seconds. He pointed his amulet on Jareth's face and another flash came out. Even if Jareth closed his eyes, the light was too strong and it was burning his eyes. He was slowly turning blind.

With his last effort, Jareth conjured a crystal and managed to crash it on Daliusar's head. He fell unconscious on the ground next to Jareth.

Jareth tried to stand up, but he realized that he couldn't see anything. He looked at where the lake was supposed to be, but he couldn't see the beautiful turquoise. His heart was pounding; was he really blind? Was he dreaming?

He pinched himself to see if it was real. Then he felt pain.


	24. Nadora

Thank you for the reviews! Continue please, it keeps me going.

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 23: Nadora

Jareth knew that some Drakvon were on their way to kill him. The is no way that they wouldn't do something; they surely saw the flashes of light in the night. They knew that their king was fighting something or someone.

Jareth had to hurry and hide. He was too exhausted to conjure another crystal. Plus, the magic he'd use would send a hint as to where he was hiding.

Jareth stood up. He had trouble staying balanced because he couldn't see. He tried to walk blindly, arms outstretched to find a good place to hide. He hit a tree with his left arm, telling him that he was where the forest started.

Jareth heard commotion in front of him. He kept walking, he couldn't go back near the lake; it was too clear and he wouldn't find a good place to hide fast enough. The only way not to get caught was to keep walking and hide when the Drakvons would be close to him.

He evaluated the distance with his ears instead of his eyes. When Jareth judged that it was time to hide, he sank himself against a tree. He quickly covered his feet and legs with dirt and branches. He reached blindly to grab some ferns to cover his face and chest.

Instead of reaching for some ferns, Jareth touched something that felt like _an arm_…. He stopped moving, realizing that he was caught. The arm he touched was someone's arm. Probably belonging to a Drakvon. He was waiting for something bad to happen. Instead, the person close to him gave him ferns. The person was covering his feet with dirt and branches.

_It was helping him._

Jareth was wondering what was happening. Who was helping him?

Jareth was about to ask the stranger to identify himself/herself when he heard a voice.

"You, there! Did you see anything?" Asked a low-voiced Drakvon.

The stranger looked like he/she gave a non-verbal answer. Because the Drakvon then said:

"Ok, nothing here! Move along!"

Jareth couldn't figure out who the person was. As he was hiding, several Drakvons walked very close to where Jareth was. Many even walked on Jareth's legs; they didn't bother as they probably thought the ground was uneven.

Then one Drakvon stopped _and_ stood on Jareth's left leg. Jareth had trouble containing himself. It was hurting a lot. The Drakvon seemed really heavy. Jareth wanted to scream:

"Go away, fatty! What the hell are you eating to be _that_ heavy?!!?"

After 5 long minutes, the Drakvon finally walked away. The forest became quiet again.

Jareth didn't want to move in case someone was nearby. He waited several minutes to make sure that he was alone. As he was waiting in the dark, he was wondering how he could go back to his home. He was not able to walk because he was blind, and even so, he was miles and miles away from his castle.

He decided to come out, but someone brutally pushed him hard against the tree.

"Shhhhhhh, don't move, another battalion is coming" The voice said.

Jareth knew that it was a woman's voice. He asked in a low voice:

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want to save you."

The other battalion passed by and again, the girl answered that she saw nothing.

"Ok! You can come out."

Jareth stood up to face the girl. He was puzzled; who was she?

"I am the little girl who was kidnapped, the night you were attacked by Masul."

"My big brother died that night" Her voice had a very sad tone.

"They transformed me upon my arrival. They told me what happened to you: the attack, the trial, the banishment. They were laughing, I was crying…inside."

Jareth could tell that the girl had tears running down her cheeks. Her voice was beyond sadness; it was more like deep unhappiness. Her soul had been broken, stolen the night her big brother was killed; the night she was transformed.

"What is your name young girl?" Blindly asked Jareth.

"My Earth name was Sophia. I am now known as Nadora."

"I am Jareth, the Goblin King. Nice to meet you again, Sophia." Gently said Jareth.

Jareth knew that he was now in good hands.

"How can I go back home? I have to see how Sarah is doing. She needs to be healed." Asked Jareth.

"I can use my magic to send you home. If the Drakvons feel my magic and question me, I'll tell them that I thought I saw you and I cursed a tree instead. Good thing they are idiots!" Laughed Sophia.

"I am sure they are not as dumb as _my_ goblins…" Answered Jareth.

"Probably not! OK! Stand still, I'll send you back. You'll feel a lot of heat. Then you'll be home."

"Thank you Sophia. I'm deeply sorry about what happened to you and your brother." Said Jareth.

Jareth didn't hear Sophia's answer. He was back in his castle in a flash of light. He appeared in his throne room, full of goblins.

"Yer Majesty! Good ter see ya!"

"HOGBRAIN! I'm so happy to see…-well not see-…you!" Said Jareth.

Frightened, Hoogle stepped away from Jareth. He seriously though that Jareth had lost his mind.

"Where is Sarah? Bring her to me, NOW!" Ordered Jareth.

As Hoogle obeyed, he was thinking to himself:

"Jareth is worse than a woman, mood swings and all…even dresses like a girl…"


	25. Blindness

Ok! Here's a short one. Keep reviewing please!

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 24: Blindness

"What's taking so long?" thought Jareth.

"It's not like I can run to see what's going on."

A few minutes later, Hoogle, with the help of at least 20 goblins, were transporting Sarah on their shoulders. They carefully laid Sarah on the floor next to Jareth. Hoogle saluted his Majesty to indicate that his task was done.

"Where is HOOGLE?" screamed Jareth.

Hoogle was really confused. He was right in front of Jareth. What was going on?

"Er, yer majesty I'm right here, in front of ya!" answered Hoogle.

Jareth jumped at the voice of Hoogle.

"Where is Sarah?" asked Jareth.

"Can't ya see? She's right there!" answered Hoogle, bewildered.

"NO, I CAN'T SEE!" screamed Jareth.

"What hap…?" started Hoogle.

"Daliusar attacked me. He attacked my eyes and now I can't see. The Drakvons chased me in the forest near the North Lake…."

"The North Lake? What were ya doing there, yer majesty???" interrupted Hoogle.

"Sarah fell in the Bog. She smelled like a death fish. Oh, and she was hurt so I had to take her to the lake."

"The Drakvon King surprised and attacked me." Continued Jareth.

"I need to see how Sarah's doing"

"The healer came in 5 minutes after she appeared in the throne room. He healed her almost completely. She is still unconscious" Answered Draegon.

"Draegon? I didn't……see…….hear you." Said Jareth in a rather sad tone.

"It's true then…you are blind…."

"……at least you are not dead…" Draegon was shocked to see Jareth like that.

He looked miserable. He also looked like he needed the healer.

Draegon asked Hoogle to bring the healer back. He then led Jareth to his bedroom to rest. He asked the servants to prepare him for a healing session. Draegon took Sarah in his arms. He laid her in a bed, in a bedroom close to Jareth's.

For most of the night, screams were coming out of Jareth's bedroom. It was not easy to heal his sunburns. The pain was excruciating. As for his eyes, only time could tell if the treatment helped.

When Jareth woke up in the morning, he had bandages over his eyes and chest. He was confused and feverish. He kept asking if Sarah was alive, if she was hurt….if she was ok.

Sarah was still unconscious. The only person who was able to wake her up was Jareth; as he was the last one to magically put her unconscious. Jareth, who was very weak, was not able produce a crystal for days.

After 4 days of resting, Jareth was feeling better. It was time to take off his bandages.

The healer took off the bandages that were covering Jareth's eyes first.

When they were finally off, Jareth took some time to open his eyes. He was afraid to know.

When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing. It was pitch back.

The anticipation on the healer's face quickly vanished. He buried his face in his hands and was shaking his head. His worse fears were confirmed.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Screamed Jareth.

"I know Jareth. I'm sorry. You have a blindness cause by a powerful curse. The only way to get rid of it is to kill the one who did this to you." Answered Hankel the healer.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL SOMEONE WHEN I CAN'T SEE WHERE MY OWN HANDS ARE?" Screamed Jareth, who was quickly panicking.

"I don't know Jareth…I don't know….I'm very sorry…I did the best I could." Answered Hankel, as he was leaving the bedroom.

Jareth stayed in his bed for hours. He eventually fell asleep….demolished.


	26. Wake up!

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 25: Wake up!

Draegon entered Jareth's room, without knocking. The way he walked directly to Jareth's bed was indicating him that Draegon was furious. He instantly started to shout at Jareth.

"WAKE UP! You need to wake Sarah up! She's been unconscious for almost 6 days!"

Seeing that Jareth was not responding, Draegon grabbed Jareth's right arm and he pulled hard.

As a result, Jareth fell on the cold stone floor.

"Are you crazy??? Leave me alone!" Snapped Jareth; as he was blindly trying to reach for his bed.

"No, I'm not! You go right now and wake Sarah up." Ordered Draegon.

"Make me." Answered Jareth

"You'll regret this, Jareth." Warned Draegon.

Draegon grabbed Jareth's arm. In a second, they were in Sarah's bedroom. Draegon pushed Jareth on Sarah. He landed roughly on her.

"Now DO IT! Or the next time I touch you, you will appear in a courtroom in front of the Council!"

Jareth sat on Sarah, a leg on each side of her. He formed a crystal in his hand. He reached for her head with his free hand, and smashed the crystal on Sarah's face. She instantly woke up.

Realizing that Jareth was on top of her, Sarah slapped him across the face. Jareth, who couldn't see, was surprised to receive such a blow. Sarah started to slap him again and again. Jareth was not able to defend himself. He was trying to grab Sarah's arms to stop her. All he was catching was air.

Draegon started to laugh at the sight of these two. He was laughing so hard that he had do sit on a chair; his legs were not supporting him anymore.

"You guys…..are….fighting…like little….girls!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!

Sarah stopped slapping Jareth and turned her head to see who was laughing like that. She was relieved to see Draegon. Then she looked at Jareth. He was still on top of her, holding his right cheek in his right hand. He was red where Sarah had slapped him.

Then she realized that Jareth was not looking at her. He seemed to look at the pillow next to her. She turned her head to see where he was looking. He truly was staring at the pillow.

"Jareth? Are you okay?" Asked Sarah, feeling suddenly guilty.

"How do you think I am? You just slapped me across the face a dozen times!" Said Jareth, menacing.

Again, Jareth was not looking at Sarah. He was staring at something below her face. Thinking that Jareth was staring at her breasts, Sarah reached for her shirt. It was at its rightful place, so Jareth was staring at something else.

Draegon, who had stopped laughing, saw that Sarah was looking at Jareth intensely to figure out what was wrong with him.

He walked towards them and grabbed Jareth by the elbow to help him get off of Sarah. He then led Jareth to a chair.

Sarah slowly sat on the bed, confused.

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" Asked Sarah.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WRONG? I'M BLIND!"

Sarah was even more confused. The last time she saw Jareth, it was in the swords room and he was not blind. She was not able to remember anything beyond that point. She didn't even remember falling into the Bog.

"How come you are blind? What did you do?"

"I am blind because of YOU!" Screamed Jareth.

"What did I do?" Asked Sarah.

Jareth didn't bother to answer. He didn't want to talk to her. Never in his life had he felt that amount of rage. Sarah, puzzled, looked at Draegon.

Draegon, seeing that Jareth had suddenly lost his sense of speech; explained everything to Sarah. He also said that Jareth's blindness was reversible.

"That's great! You will heal!"

"Not so fast. Jareth must kill the one who cursed him: the Drakvon King. Thing is: he also is immortal. Only the Drakvons can reverse the immortality. I seriously doubt that we will find a willing Drakvon to do this task. They usually are loyal to their king."

"So…what happens to me? Can I go home?" Asked Sarah.

"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, ISN'T IT SARAH?" Screamed Jareth, suddenly being able to speak.

"CALM DOWN JARETH! No, you can't go home. You wished yourself away. You must complete the task; we must acclaim a winner." Answered Draegon.


	27. How much time left?

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 26: How much time left?

"I have to finish my task? How much time remains?" Asked Sarah.

"You have two hours left to complete the Labyrinth." Answered Jareth.

"Good luck Sarah" Said Jareth, as he formed a crystal in his hand.

He blew on it and it flew directly towards Sarah. She tried to duck, but the crystal looked like it had a working sight, unlike Jareth.

When it smashed on Sarah, she was immediately back where she was last time: next to the Bog.

Draegon looked at Jareth. He was wondering what to do now. Of course, he couldn't leave Jareth alone. Draegon had no other choices but to fill in for Jareth until everything comes back to normal.

He led Jareth back to his room. Then he went to the throne room to explain the situation to the goblins. The goblins were afraid that something bad might happen to them. They knew that the Drakvon King was very dangerous. They were angry at Jareth for messing with the wrong guy. Draegon was surprised that the goblins were so lucid about this situation. They were not as dumb as he thought they were.

Sarah had trouble not being sick because of the smell. She was wondering if the new bridge was as _solid_ as the first one. She remembered too well what happened last time. Ludo was not there to save her either. She didn't have any other choices but to cross that bridge.

She stepped on it and it seemed solid enough. She even dared to jump a few times on it to see if it will hold her weight. She decided to walk very fast without looking back. She was on the other side of the shore in seconds, alive and well.

Draegon was holding one of Jareth's crystals in his hand. He wanted to know if Sarah was ok. He surely didn't want to be responsible for her death…

Jareth was sleeping in his bed and was very annoyed every time Draegon woke him up. He didn't understand why Draegon needed his crystals so bad to look at Sarah.

"Just let her die, and see if I care" Thought Jareth.

Draegon saw that Jareth was slowly sinking into depression. He would deal with it later. Right now, he needs to fulfill his task as the new Goblin King.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah ended in a dead end. Two ropes were hanging in the air. Sarah looked up and saw that the ropes were hanging from the sky. They seemed to go all the way up to the Underground's atmosphere.

She was wondering what to do next. Then she heard someone cough behind her. A weird goblin was standing there, looking at her. Sarah was afraid that the creature might hurt her. It was not very attractive. It had a dumb looking face with greenish eyes. The creature was short and dressed in old clothes. Sarah decided to talk to it:

"Ex….cuse me. Can you help me?"

"Er yeh! Tryin' to figure out eh?" Answered the goblin.

"Ya must choose one and pull; it'll lead ya somewhere else in the labyrinth." Continued the creature.

"The other one will lead ya home, in the Aboveground. Ya will have to climb it."

"Which one is which?" asked Sarah

"Er, I don't know…. Try one, and if it holds yar weight, then climb."

Sarah was wondering which one was the right one. She chose the left rope. She pulled very hard. She realized that it was holding her weight! She couldn't believe it! She can go home!

She immediately started to climb. It was harder than she expected. During her classes, she though this exercise was dumb but she now realizes that it was somewhat useful.

She couldn't hold her weight and her hands were slipping down the rope. They were starting to burn and turn red. She was so determined to go home that she tried and tried many times. She knew that not much time left for her to complete the labyrinth. Plus there was no way that she'd have enough time to climb all the way up to the Underground's atmosphere.

Frustrated, Sarah tried one last time. She was doing well and was very high in the air. Her arms were shaking because of the effort. Sarah was able to see beyond the Labyrinth. The sunrise was absolutely beautiful. She turned her head and saw the castle. It was not far from where she was. She could see parts of the Labyrinth that she never visited.

Draegon was looking outside. He could clearly see Sarah climb the rope. She was doing well.

He saw Sarah stop and look around. She looked like she was mystified by the beauty of the Underground during sunrise.

Then he saw her slid down the rope a few meters. He knew that she was in trouble.

Sarah had badly burned her hands. She suddenly felt very tired and couldn't hold her weight anymore. She was trying to hold on, but she eventually let go of the rope.

She was falling and falling. She was waiting for the impact to come.

The goblin on the ground hid his face in his hands. He didn't want to see that.

Draegon appeared just in time to catch Sarah in his arms before she hit the ground. She was unconscious as many people are when they fall from high heights. Draegon laid her on the ground and said to the creature:

"She's fine, uncover your eyes. I must go before she wakes up. Don't tell her what happened. Take care of her."

He disappeared, leaving the goblin confused.

A few minutes later, Sarah woke up and was wondering if she was dead. She turned her head and saw that the goblin was looking at her.

"Ya awake!"

"I am…what happened?"

"Ya fell."

"I know that! How come I'm not dead?"

"Er, I don't know…I….I was sleeping." Lied the creature.

Sarah knew that someone came and saved her. She secretly hoped that person to be Jareth.


	28. Waiting for the moment of truth

Sorry it's a short chapter.

Marjorie

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 27: Waiting for the moment of truth

Draegon was back in the throne room. He was happy to see that he'd save Sarah from a certain death. He sat down and started to write a report for the Elves and fairies council when Jareth interrupted his work.

"Where were you?"

"Hi, Jareth. I was in the Labyrinth." Answered Draegon.

"And…what were you doing there?"

"I saved Sarah. She was falling to her death. How did you get here?"

"I know my castle, Draegon. Why did you save her?" Asked Jareth.

His voice tone indicated that he was about to get very mad at Draegon.

"Why are you getting angry? I am responsible of Sarah now. She mustn't die."

"She doesn't deserve to live either!"

"What's with her? You cannot make her accountable of your actions! You wanted revenge, you are getting it! From what I see, she will lose. She is far from the castle and only an hour left!"

"You are angry because things didn't turn up like you wanted! Even if Sarah loses, she gets to decide if she wants to go home. You cannot make her stay. You tricked her into wishing herself away." Continued Draegon.

"Tell me Jareth; are you afraid that Sarah won't love you anymore because you are blind? Do you want her to die because you do not want to deal with rejection again?" Asked Draegon.

Touché.

Jareth felt his heart sank. It was true. Who would want him now? If he was not able to recover his sight, he would have to abdicate as the Goblin King. Who would want a blind loser like him?

The tricky part was that Jareth cannot confess his love to Sarah twice. It was one of the most important rules in the Underground. Even so, they would instantly imprison him as soon as the words "I love you" come out of his mouth first. He wouldn't even be there so hear Sarah's answer.

"THEN HOW CAN I MAKE HER REALIZE SHE LOVES ME? I saw it in her nightmares and dreams: she really loves me! It's somewhere deep in her heart!" Yelled Jareth.

"But she wouldn't want me now." Added Jareth, feeling depressive again.

"Jareth, you must try to win Sarah's heart back! Screaming and hitting her won't help the cause! You must stop that."

"She must fear me Draegon! If I am nice all of a sudden, it'll scare her. She will think that I am doing a little trickery of mine again!"

The only solution was to wait for Sarah's adventure to end. Then they would ask her what she wants to do next. In the meantime, Jareth would prove his love to her and try to make her confess that she feels the same… _if_ she feels the same.

The moment of truth was in less than an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Jareth and Draegon were waiting, Sarah was running into the Labyrinth. She knew that she had only a few minutes left. She was not taking care of looking where she was going. She didn't care to step on a trap. She had to run as fast as she could.

Jareth was sitting in a chair next to Draegon. Draegon was looking through a crystal and he was telling Jareth what was happening. Sarah was running and running. Still, she was very far from the castle. Jareth, looking at the crystal then said:

"Saw that purple brick wall? It's going to move to trap her."

Draegon looked at Jareth, who looked back at him. They were silent for a few seconds until Draegon broke the silence:

"Jareth, how come you saw that? I didn't give you any indications as to where Sarah was exactly in the Labyrinth."

All of a sudden, Jareth was able to see. He was looking around, dumbfounded. He even pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. Then he felt pain.


	29. Victory

Many thanks to: ghostofthewaterflame, notwritten, AvitarGirl, FemmeLoki, Tom Riddle's reluctant bride, mistude and shallittle who reviewed so many times!

Hope you like my story so far.

Marjorie

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 28: Victory

Sarah was trapped. The giant purple wall had move to trap her. She couldn't believe it! Her adventure in the Labyrinth was about to end like that. What a humiliating defeat!

"Jareth is going to laugh at me for years. What are my parents going to say? What will they do when they'll notice that I'm gone and not coming back? Will they look for me?"

Sarah sat against the wall and started to cry. She was stuck with Jareth forever. What will happen to her? Will he force her to be his servant? Will he send her in an oubliette to forget about her?

The clock struck the thirteen's hour. On the thirteen's ding, Jareth's vision became blurry.

Jareth grabbed Draegon's arm as he was getting up to bring Sarah back in the Castle.

"Draegon, I can't see properly."

"It's normal; you've been blind for many days. Let your eyes readjust themselves."

"No…no, it's not getting better." Said Jareth

Jareth's vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. In a matter of minutes, Jareth's was blind again.

"What is happening? How come I am blind again?" Asked Jareth.

"I have to get Sarah. We'll discuss about it later. Don't worry there must be an explication to all this."

Draegon appeared next to Sarah. She was softly crying. Draegon felt bad for her. He kneeled next to her and talked to her.

"Sarah, you have lost. I am very sorry. I am sure you did your best."

"What's going to happen to me? Will Jareth kill me? Humiliate me?"

"I must bring you back to the castle. Then you'll see what's going to happen to you."

He touched Sarah's arm and they both appeared in the throne room.

Jareth heard Draegon cough. He knew that Sarah was there. He felt deep deception. This was not how he figured his revenge to end. Him being blind, he was not as impressive as he hoped to be.

Sarah was standing in front of Jareth and Draegon. She was waiting for Jareth to speak.

Jareth stood up and looked at where he thought Sarah was.

"You lost Sarah."

"…"

"You shall coward before me as I decide what will happen to you."

She was looking at Jareth with tears in her eyes. Never in her life had she been humiliated like this.

"Tell me Sarah, what have you learned from this adventure?" Asked Jareth.

"I….I cannot win every time."

"That's right. I told you; you were not match for me Sarah. Don't tell me it was a piece of cake because everyone here knows that you have lost!" Mocked Jareth.

Sarah was trying not to upset Jareth. She was afraid that a misstep could mean death.

"Again, Sarah, what have you learned about yourself?"

Sarah didn't know what to answer. As she was thinking about it, she was looking at Jareth. He looked so vulnerable, as he was standing there, blind. She remembered how sweet he was with her when she trusted him. He was a whole different person when she was letting him be close to her.

What if she seduces him? Maybe he would spare her life. Sarah approached Jareth to give him an answer. She was so close that she could smell his sweet scent.

Jareth heard her getting closer. He had goose bumps all over him. He was trying to look like he didn't care that she was this close to him.

"I have learned to fear you, love you, do as you say, Jareth" Whispered Sarah.

They stood there in silence for a minute. Jareth was slowly realizing what he heard.

Then a loud noise came from the castle's door. Someone was banging on it with a surprising force. Jareth was about to blindly walk out of the throne room; to yell at whoever it was for disturbing such a pleasant interlude. Draegon stopped him before he could move, whispering:

"Don't move! We do not know who this is. It could be Daliusar."

Draegon decided to go and have a look. Both Jareth and Sarah stood there in silence, anxious to know who was there.

Draegon came back with a girl. She ran across the room into Jareth's arms. Sarah suddenly felt jealous. Who is she?

"She goes by the name of Sophia. She said she knows you." Explained Draegon.

"Sophia! What are you going here! Are you in danger?" Asked Jareth.

Sarah never saw such a beautiful girl. She never saw Jareth being _that_ nice with anybody either.

Her cheeks were turning red. Jareth was not paying any attention to her. She cough to make Jareth realize that she was still there.

"Oh yeah! The mortal!"

The mortal! Jareth never called Sarah: the mortal. The sudden lack of interest from Jareth shocked Sarah. What was going on? She was afraid that Jareth might put her into an oubliette this time, now that he has someone new to think about.

"What's going to happen to me?" Asked Sarah

Jareth didn't even bother answering; he ordered some goblins to take her to her room.

The room Sarah was in was not the spacious and luxurious one she had when she woke up.

The room was ugly and it had only one tiny window. The bed was very uncomfortable and dirty. There were even rats wildly running everywhere.

Draegon was not pleased with the turn of events. He immediately spoke privately to Jareth about it.

"You cannot keep Sarah in here forever. She has to make a choice within 24 hours of your victory. You have to tell her that she can choose between life at home and you."

"I thought you were smarter than that Draegon. It's part of my strategy. I'll make Sarah jealous and she'll confess her love to me. Sophia simply appeared at the right time at the right place."

"By the way, did Sophia tell you why she was here?"

"No, you?"

"No."

Both of them walked back into the throne room to find an anxious Sophia.

They seriously were wondering why she was there.


	30. Exile

**Sweet revenge **

Chapter 29: Exile

"Sophia, why are you here?" asked Draegon.

The girl seemed to be very disturbed and she didn't answer right away. She was afraid of something.

"I….attacked Daliusar. He is badly hurt." Answered Sophia.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Both said Draegon and Jareth.

"You attacked him? How? When? Why?" Asked Jareth.

"I was in the throne room with him and other Drakvons. He was laughing and was saying that he almost killed you. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so angry that my magic quintupled. I cursed him so fast and hard that he never saw it coming. The Drakvons rushed to help him. Only one saw the whole thing. He ran to catch me but I was too fast. The adrenaline rush and the anger were helping me a lot. I transported myself in matter of seconds at the beginning of the Labyrinth. I solved it in 30 minutes."

"You did?" Asked Jareth, really impressed.

"Yeah, to be honest, it not really hard…"

Draegon was really impressed. That girl was really smart. He then thought that all four of them were in terrible danger. The Drakvons are probably plotting revenge. They will look for Sophia and will kill her along with the people who accompany her.

"Sophia, you must go in exile. You presence endanger all of us." Said Draegon.

"I know. I just wanted to let you know what happened."

"I guess that you clearly saw for a few minutes, right?" Asked Sophia to Jareth.

"How come you…"

Then he realised that the attack and the fact that he could suddenly see happened at the same time. When Daliusar was hurt, Jareth was able to see. As he was getting help and getting better, Jareth was gradually loosing his sight again.

Everything fitted. It confirmed the healer's theory as to how Jareth could recover his sight: kill Daliusar.

This thought was frightening. How could he do that? Jareth's blindness was a major disadvantage for him. Daliusar knew that very well.

Sophia said goodbye to everyone and left. She didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death. She didn't tell where she was going. If the Drakvons decide to torture Jareth or Draegon, they would not be able to tell them where she is.

As soon as she left, Draegon urged Jareth to take a decision concerning Sarah's fate. The more time she was spending in this castle, the more at risk she was. Jareth promised to talk to her first thing in the morning. Draegon reinforced the security around the Labyrinth and the castle. Guards were in every corridor of the castle. Draegon and Jareth decided not to tell Sarah why Sophia came. They were afraid that if might put her under a lot of stress.

Everything seemed quiet in the castle. Jareth kept hearing weird abnormal noises. He couldn't sleep. He was too afraid that something might happen to Sarah. He carefully stepped out of his bed and called a guard to help him. The guard led him to Sarah's room.

The guard helped Jareth to sit on the bed next to Sarah. He then left and closed the door behind him. Jareth gently talked to Sarah.

"Sarah…Sarah….wake up. It's me, Jareth."

"Whoa….wh….what is it?" Asked Sarah.

"You must come with me."

"What? Where? We're in the middle of the night!"

"Please, Sarah. Trust me for once. I am not playing games with you. Take your stuff and lead me back to my room."

Sarah obeyed. She was still scared that Jareth might do something bad to her. His changes of attitude were confusing. She took her clothes in her hands. She was shivering under the night gown the goblin gave her. She took Jareth's arm and led him back to his room. When Jareth was back in his bed, she was about to leave when he asked:

"Where are you going? You stay here with me."

"Why?"

"You must obey me Sarah."

"Ok, but I'm sleeping on the floor." Said Sarah as she took the covers off the bed and angrily threw them on the floor.

"Oh Sarah…Don't do that… I won't hurt you."

Sarah hesitated. She was not his slave! She had lost a battle but the war was not over!

"No thanks, I'd rather not know how you would treat me if we sleep in the same bed."

"Afraid to like it?" Malignantly asked Jareth.

Sarah knew he was right. She was afraid of what might happen. She was not ready for that. Not yet. Without answering, Sarah folded the blankets to make it look like a small bed.

When Jareth heard that Sarah seemed to make herself a bed on the floor, he knew that he would sleep alone in his bed.

Frustrated, he formed a crystal in his hand and threw it on his bed. New blankets instantly appeared out of thin air.

They both fell asleep with a strange feeling.


	31. Puzzled

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 30: Puzzled

Jareth suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. He began to panic in his bed. He was having these panic attacks every single time he woke up. He had his eyes wide open, but he couldn't see. Then his brain eventually remembered that he was blind. These attacks were leaving Jareth in an extreme emotional state. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard that it even hurt.

He wanted to reach for his glass of water on his night stand. He knocked it over and all the water it was containing fell on Sarah. He forgot that Sarah was sleeping on the floor next to his bed. So when she gasped in surprise, Jareth almost let out a scream.

"Jareth! What are you doing? I'm all wet!"

"You would be even more if you'd slept with me."

"You disgusting pervert!"

Jareth didn't exactly know why he'd said that. He flushed badly. Thank God the light was turned off. Or was it? He couldn't know….

Sarah was flushing too. Thank God Jareth couldn't see…

She was too shy to pursue the conversation with Jareth. She was sitting on the floor; Jareth was on his bed. They were both waiting in the dark for something to happen. Then Jareth broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't want to show any lack of respect for you."

"It's ok, I mean; you're a guy. I'm used to hear comments like that from a guy."

"Guys in the Aboveground actually talk to you like that?" Asked Jareth; astounded.

"I have to go there more often." Malignantly thought Jareth.

"Some do, yes. But they usually don't get anything from me after their stupid remark."

"Oh, then I guess it's over between you and me!" Laughed Jareth.

The only laugh Sarah had heard from Jareth was a cruel and cold one. This one was cute, inviting and almost contagious. Sarah laughed too. She couldn't help it. It was the first time she ever perceived Jareth as a normal guy, capable of normal humour. Not the harsh and humiliating one she knew up to now. She was taking for granted that he was superior and unable of having any fun. She also thought that Jareth had no sexuality whatsoever. In her head it was impossible to imagine him having any urges or desires. It all changed when he let go of his image as The Goblin King and simply acted as Jareth.

Jareth knew that he was being too familiar with Sarah. He didn't do that intentionally. He wanted Sarah to respect him. He didn't want her to feel too much at ease with him. In a way, he was protecting himself from another possible heartbreak. He immediately settled things like he liked them to be.

"I should keep that line for my next trip up in the Aboveground. I might score a few times."

Sarah couldn't believe what she heard. Was he some sort of a player? A question was burning her lips. She couldn't hold it in.

"Jareth, you do that often?"

"What?"

"Sleep with girls of the Aboveground!"

"Nope, too many sicknesses… Imagine an eternity with herpes. I'd rather die."

"Then why did you just say you…ahhhhh! You're hopeless!"

Sarah knew he was messing with her mind and she hated it.

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"Sarah, I don't even know how old I am. How am I supposed to know with how many girls I've slept with?"

Sarah felt her stomach turn. She was not the first girl he fell in love with. She rapidly felt unimportant, as if she represented only a split second in his eternal life. Will he remember her after 100 years? 500 years? She suddenly felt depressed.

When Sarah abruptly fell silent, Jareth knew that he did a big mistake being that honest with her. He knew that Aboveground girls liked to be the first and only one in his life. He knew that he had to rectify his sayings.

He stepped down his bed and reached blindly for Sarah. He knew that she was uncomfortable having him close to her like that. It didn't matter. Jareth had to correct things before it was too late. He sat in front of her and reached for her hands.

"Sarah, listen to me. I have never ever slept with someone I didn't love. I had many wives; girls from the Aboveground. We lived together happily for many years. Then they all died before me. I was crushed for decades before allowing myself to even look at another girl to love… My last wife died 28 years ago. You were not even born."

He said that with so much pain in his voice that tears were rolling on Sarah's cheeks. A tear fell on Jareth's hand. He felt it and knew that Sarah was silently crying. He reached for her face, ascending from her hands to her shoulder, to her neck then her head. He softly wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying Sarah?" He whispered.

"Because I know that loosing a loved one must be hard. But to live that over and over again… for eternity. It must be horrible." Answered Sarah.

Jareth knew too well how it felt like. He was scared to see Sarah grow old and die in his arms; just like his past wives. He almost wished for Sarah to decide to go back home. But he would be observing her in his crystals anyway. He would rather keep her in the Underground with him than to catch a glimpse of her in his crystal; not being able to touch her, to kiss her.

Jareth took the decision to let go of all his barriers and to trust Sarah. He couldn't offer his heart to her, but he was going to make her admit that she loves him.

"Sarah, I do not decide what's going to happen to you tomorrow. You get to decide whether you stay here because you love me or go home to your family."

"I do?" Said Sarah, surprised.

"Yes. You know how I am. You know why you are here. I hope that you will take the right decision. Good night Sarah."

With that, Jareth went to his bed. He knew that Sarah was puzzled by what he told her. He hoped that she would figure things out on her own. If not, then she'd be home by noon…

And his heart would be crushed.


	32. Decision

AvitarGirl: Jareth is still blind. I was very tired yesterday when I wrote it…some parts are not explained specifically enough. That's why I'm re-editing it.

Hi! I'm so sorry guys, I haven't updated in a week… I was very busy at school and everything. Report cards are not going to do themselves! And next comes the wonderful parent-teacher meeting…Gotta love it.

Anyway, hope you still like my story. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Marjorie

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 31: Decision

Sarah woke up in the morning feeling very tired. She barely slept during the night. Her mind was busy thinking about what Jareth had told her. When she finally took a decision, the sun was already up in the sky. It was 10 am when Jareth woke up. He couldn't see if Sarah was still asleep.

"Sarah, are you still asleep?" softly asked Jareth

"No, I'm awake. Had a good night?"

"I had nightmares most of the night. You?"

"I couldn't sleep; I was too busy thinking about what you said. I have made my choice." Answered Sarah.

"You…did?"

"Yes and I have decided to…"

"Wait! Draegon must be here to hear it. I have settled a meeting at noon."

"How come Draegon has to come?"

"He is the fairy counsellor. He must see that I haven't influenced your judgment and that you perfectly understand the consequences of your decision."

"Ok then, let's get ready for that meeting." Answered Sarah.

Sarah took her clothes and asked a guard to lead her to a bathroom where she could wash.

The guard showed her the way. Sarah entered into a superb bathroom. The enormous bath was made of solid gold. There was a sitting area with lighted white candles. Rose petals were everywhere. Sarah thought she had died and gone to heaven. She locked the door and undressed herself. The bath magically filled before Sarah could do anything. She let herself sink into the hot perfumed water. She was relaxed and her mind was clear. She took her decision, and nothing would change it.

Jareth took a bath too, trying to relax. Unfortunately for him, as the minutes passed, he was becoming more and more nervous.

Will Sarah stay with him or not? He was preparing himself for the worse.

When they were both ready, a guard led them to a private lunchroom. The room was small and very well decorated. It was very inviting; several chandeliers and romantic paintings ornate the room. Sarah felt at ease. She sat at a small table in front of Jareth. The table was ancient and the armchairs were very comfortable to sit in. The servants brought many plates full of food. Sarah immediately started to eat. She was starving.

Jareth was looking at her. He knew that she was sitting directly in front of him. He wished he could see her beautiful face. He was sitting there, not eating. He couldn't eat. He was too scared of what will happen to him 30 minutes from now. He had to wait for Draegon to hear Sarah's decision. He decided to try and seduce Sarah again, in case she had decided to go back home.

He spoke a weird language to a goblin. Sarah couldn't figure out what Jareth had asked. A few minutes later, the goblin came back with a basket full of peaches. Sarah looked at Jareth, puzzled.

"You want me to eat that?" Asked Sarah.

"Well, you know what usually happens when you do; you end up somewhere alone…with me." Answered Jareth.

"Do you want to?" pursued Jareth, as the goblin gave him a peach.

He bit in it.

Sarah took a peach, looked at Jareth, and bit in it with a certain vigour.


	33. Illusion

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 32: Illusion

As soon as Sarah bit in the peach, she started to feel dizzy. See saw that Jareth had his eyes closed. She thought that he probably felt weird too. Just like last time, Sarah began to hallucinate. She was hallucinating crystals, but when she looked at Jareth; she saw that he wasn't making any. She was wondering where these crystals came from. As she was thinking about it, the world surrounding her gradually faded.

The wall next to her transformed itself into a high waterfall. The floor changed into a river. The ground became soft, and felt like grass. The ceiling turned into a beautiful purplish sky.

Within minutes, Sarah was standing on grass, looking at the waterfall. She couldn't see Jareth anywhere. She was wondering where he was when she saw him.

Her heart started to race. Jareth was swimming in the river. When he _saw_ her, he slowly stood up. He was not wearing any shirt; only his black tight pants that were stopping at mid-tights. No gloves, no boots. Sarah instantly felt attracted.

"OMG, He is so hot!" Thought Sarah.

Jareth walked directly to her. Sarah was wondering how he could do that. How he could see where she was. When he finally reached her, Sarah asked:

"Jareth, aren't you blind anymore?"

"It's a fantasy, it's my dream. I can do whatever I want. I can transform myself into anything. I can become the man you desire." Answered Jareth.

He was standing very close to her. He was drenched and half-naked…

Sarah's mind was running wild. She could see his beautiful skin, his chest, his legs, his hands…

He felt more human, more accessible to her. She saw a scar that was running from his left shoulder to his chest. It was about 15 centimeters. Sarah touched it. She was running her fingers on his scar. The sensation was so unbelievable that Jareth closed his eyes. It was the first time that Sarah touched him first. He saw that she was impressed and sad at the same time, to see such a scar on him.

"I got this when a Drakvon attacked me." Explained Jareth.

Sarah touched his beautiful torso and moved down to his lower stomach. She reached for his sides with her left hand. Then she ran her hand all the way to his back. She pulled him close to her and held him in a tight embrace. He hugged her back, holding her tightly against him.

Sarah raised her head. She placed her left hand on Jareth's left shoulder and started to kiss his scar. She kissed him from his shoulder to his chest. Her right hand was caressing his sides while she was kissing him. Jareth's heart was seriously racing. He was caressing her with his bare hands. The feeling was unbelievable. Sarah never felt so loved in her life.

Sarah was on fire. She couldn't hold anything in. She reached up and kissed Jareth on the mouth. They passionately kissed for a few minutes. Jareth was holding her tightly. When they stopped, Sarah held him tightly; both of them were trying to catch their breath.

Sarah stepped away from Jareth. Staring at his mismatched eyes, she proceeded to undress herself. She took her shirt off, then her pants. She saw that Jareth seemed to like what he was seeing. She walked past him, and descended into the river. She began to swim in the surprisingly hot water. Taking this as an invitation, Jareth followed her. They were silently swimming closely for a few minutes, starring into each other's eyes. Jareth grabbed Sarah's waist and brought her close to him. They kissed repeatedly.

Jareth could not stop himself; he took Sarah's hand and they both swam to the other side of the river. They emerged from it, and Jareth led Sarah into the woods. He led her to a small house. Inside, there was a low bed in front a chimney. Sarah was still drenched. Jareth noticed that she was shivering. Jareth threw a crystal into the chimney. Fire started to crackle.

Sarah sat on the bed, looking at the fire. Jareth sat beside her. He threw a crystal on the floor and two mugs appeared. They were containing a hot purplish liquid. Sarah reached for a mug and drank from it. She felt instant happiness and warmth. They silently drank; Jareth was massaging Sarah's back with his right hand. When they were done drinking, Jareth threw a crystal on the mugs and they instantaneously disappeared.

Jareth decided to rest on his back. Sarah joined him, only she decided to lay herself on top of him. Jareth was waiting for her to do such a thing. He saw that it was a good sign. He didn't want to pressure her, and her actions were telling him that she wanted him.

He kissed her on her neck. Shivers were running down her spine. She sat on him and completely undressed herself.

"Sarah, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Jareth.

He knew that she was a virgin. He didn't want her to regret her choice afterwards, as many girls do.

"I'm sure Jareth,"

Jareth stood up and undressed himself. Sarah twitched. It was the first time she ever saw a complete naked man in front of her. Jareth saw her twitch. He was not certain this was a good idea.

"Sarah, are you…."

"I am Jareth…"

She forced him to lie down and for the first time, they felt their naked body touch each other.

Sarah didn't know what do to exactly so Jareth took the lead. He was talking to her softly, explaining everything along the way.

"Sarah…I know it's your first time. It might hurt a little."

"I know Jareth."

"Tell me when you will be ready. We'll try and if it hurts, tell me."

"I'm ready Jareth."

He was surprised to hear that. He entered her slowly. Sarah winced in pain. He immediately stopped.

"Are you okay?" Whispered Jareth.

"Yes, I'm just surprised. It's not as I imagined. Try again."

Jareth tried again. Slowly, Sarah's pain changed into pleasure. She liked it more and more. When she let out a small moan, Jareth thought that he had hurt her.

He looked at her; when he saw that her eyes were closed and that her back was slightly arched, he knew that she liked what he was doing to her.

They took their time as if it was the first and only time this would happen. Jareth had one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. Sarah didn't have any as it was her first time making love.

He laid next to her, and held her tightly.

"I know that it must hurt right now. I hope that you won't regret anything." Said Jareth.

"I won't. Next time, it'll hurt less. And then it won't hurt at all."

Jareth knew that Sarah decided to stay with him. Forever.


	34. The hearing

Almost a year since I've updated….

How can I be so cruel?

I hope you'll accept my sincere apologies…

Anyways, reviews are welcome…always cool to know what people think.

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 34 : The hearing

When they woke up, Jareth and Sarah were back in the castle. Sarah was in that filthy miserable room Jareth gave her.

She remembered that Jareth was eyeing that beautiful girl who came from nowhere. Then he easily discarded Sarah, calling her "the mortal". As if she was no better than those stupid Drakvons.

How insulting.

Then she remembered everything…the night in Jareth's room, the peach...the illusion.

Blushing furiously, Sarah looked at the clock. It was almost noon. The hearing was minutes away. She quickly stood up, realized she was fully dressed then walked directly to the throne room.

When she came in, she did not expect to see what she saw. At least 40 people were there. The throne room was completely transformed into a courtroom. Draegon was helping Jareth to sit into a chair. Then Draegon saw Sarah. She wanted to talk to Jareth but Draegon quickly led Sarah to a chair across the room. She wanted to tell Jareth her decision and the reasons of her choice. Why were they so far away from each other? What was going on? Didn't Jareth said only Draegon would be there for the hearing?

As everybody was now sitting, a man stood up. He looked very threatening and full of himself.

He spoke with a loud menacing voice.

"Court hearing in session. Lead by myself, Counsellor Mincrunor. We are here today upon the request of Daliusar Vulsod. He requested our presence as witnesses. As you will know, Jareth-Anri Lyan, King of Goblins violated many Underground laws. Events which were hidden by the Fairy counsellor himself; Draegon Nimiath."

Many people whispered at this news.

Sarah looked at Draegon. He looked at her. He seemed very lost by the turns of events. Sarah guessed that this was not part of the plan.

"Jareth lured this Mortal into going through the Labyrinth for a second time. He used his magic to convince the girl to wish herself away. He mistreated her badly during her quest and almost killed her. He trespassed on the Drakvons's land, badly injuring the Drakvon King himself along the way."

Sarah was confused. She had a sudden felling that things were bad. Jareth and Draegon were in very hot water. So was she. What if she could not make her choice? What if she was trapped?

"The consequences of those actions are punishable; therefore, we must come to a sentence today. The girl has to go home immediately…."

"NO!!!" Shouted Sarah, before realizing she had spoken without permission.

The man cruelly laughed.

"Do you believe _you_ have a choice? The decision rest upon the council and you are not a member of it. And tell me, Mortal; why would you want to stay with _him_?"

"I love him! I've loved him way before he enchanted me!" Screamed Sarah.

Jareth rose to his feet. He knew it. She loves him! Draegon was pulling Jareth's shirt to make him sit down.

"Then how can you tell you are not being enchanted right now?" Answered Mincrunor.

Sarah did not know what to answer. What if she was? Was it the deepest wish of her heart?

Contented, the man evilly smiled.

"She gets to choose where she wants to stay! You know that!" Shouted Jareth.

"No, she does not. Of course, she would have if you hadn't lured her into your trap. You broke at least a dozen Underground rules. You even had some help from the fairy counsellor!" Said Mincrunor.

"High treason!" Screamed another man.

"SHUT IT! What about what the Drakvon King did to Jareth? Look at him! He's blind! Everybody knows you are in favour of Daliusar!" Said Draegon pointing Mincrunor.

"You guys are a bunch of cowards!" Added Draegon; looking at the rest of the crowd.

"Can you tell me how you learned about this story anyways?" Asked a furious Draegon.

"It will be my pleasure…."

The crowd turned to see who had spoken. Jareth knew too well who it was.


	35. Sentence

Hi,

**Sweet revenge**

Chapter 35 : Sentence

Daliusar himself was standing in the throne room's doorway. Jareth felt fury build inside. How unlucky he was to be blind. He would have loved to throw a crystal at him.

He heard Daliusar walk up to the front of the room, apparently standing close to Sarah. He hated knowing that his enemy was closer to Sarah than he was.

Daliusar was intensely looking at Sarah. She, on the other hand did not know who he was. He seemed to know her. Sarah thought that he was a very attractive man.

"I stumbled upon two goblins many years ago. They were travelling together and I happened to hear what they were discussing about. One kept telling the other how annoying the Goblin King was. Jareth was urging him to stay awake nights in a row. His job was to watch upon a mortal. At first he did not complain; the girl was very beautiful. Dark long hair, tall and long figure. The girl's name was Sarah."

Daliusar looked at Sarah. She swiftly turned away.

"A few days ago, when I saw Jareth with that mortal he called Sarah, I recognized her. I heard him say that he could not confess his love to her twice. I guessed it was that girl who rejected him and destroyed his kingdom." Continued Daliusar

"The only way this girl could come back here for a second time was if Jareth performed illegal magic. Everybody knows the Goblin King cannot bring back a winning mortal for a second time. This would allow endless vengeance between the two worlds and lead to possible destruction... "

"…and to make things even easier, Draegon was forced to admit everything he knew." Said Daliusar looking at Draegon.

Mortified, Draegon looked at Sarah with sadness. But Sarah knew he had to save his own life. She could not blame him.

Mincrunor rose to his feet, addressing the crowd.

"Thank you Daliusar. There; you have the whole story. We must decide what to do with them. The exemplary sentences in this case are…" Mincrunor paused to look at the three.

"Concerning Draegon Nimiath; banishment from the council and 75 years in jail for high treason."

"Concerning Jareth-Anri Lyan; revocation of his royal titles and duties. Only minimal magic will be allowed for him to perform.

"Concerning Sarah Williams; she is sent home immediately."

"Please raise your right hand and say "I" if you agree." Said Mincrunor.

Out of the 40 people, 28 agreed.

Sarah felt like she was hit by a truck. She could not believe it. She was going to live without Jareth, the love of her life.

Jareth wasn't sure of what was going on. He obviously couldn't see how many people voted against him. But he heard many voices say "I" and that was a bad sign.

Draegon could not believe he was sentenced to jail for 75 years. He didn't care about the council. Many of whom voted against him were his supposedly friends. What will happen to his family?

"The sentences are accepted." Said Mincrunor.

Chaos irrupted.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Screamed Sarah.

"IT'S NOT A FAIR TRIAL!" Screamed Draegon.

"DALIUSAR, YOU BASTARD! THERE! YOU'RE HAPPY? YOU HAD YOUR VENGEANCE! YOU MADE ME MISERABLE! YOU'LL PAY OF YOUR LIFE FOR THIS!" Screamed Jareth.

"The sentences are in effect….immediately." Simply responded Mincrunor

Then, everything went pitch black.

TO BE CONTINUED…. SEQUEL SOON! R&R!


End file.
